Her Voice
by 19-twilight-fan-93
Summary: Mitchie is the daughter of a record sighing company. What happens when another record sighing company finds that he is not getting as much business? When she gets kidnapped, will her life ever be the same again?
1. Visitor

**A/N: Hey guys. Okay so this is my first story that I actually published. I know its not the best, so I want you to tell me what you think. Im working on the second chapter not. I think I might split it into 2 chapters. Anyways I'll make up my mind later on. When you review, I want you to be honest, I wont be mad if the comments are bad. This is the first time doing something like this and I want to know what people will think. Also, this is a Camp Rock story. I'm still getting used to this site so bare with me.**

******_~*~Check out the poll on my profile~*~_**

**I'm going to stop here with the Author Note and you can start reading :)**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1 - Visitor

Mitchie's POV

It was like any other Friday night. Catilyn and I was watching movies, talking and just hanging out. Myself and Catilyn have been friends since we met in pre-school. She was shy and I was shy and we both ended up in the playhouse. We've been friends to this day.

Catilyn came back in the room and broke me out of my thoughts. She was trying to balance a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi, two glasses and a bag of Bar B Q chips. Our traditional Friday night snack. I jumped up from my place on the couch and ran to help her.

Once we got settled down we turned the movie on. It was one of our favorite movies, Titanic. We always cried, but then ended up laughing because we cried so much.

Half way through the movie, Catilyn's phone started to ring. Who could be calling her at 9:45 in the night? I grabbed the remote and paused the movie when Catilyn answered.

"Hello?", I heard Catilyn speak while trying to stop crying from the movie.

"Hi Cati, it's Tess, can you come home tonight?" I heard Tess, Catilyn's older sister, on the other line.

"Um Tess, you know I'm with Mitchie, and it's our movie night." I could tell it was hard for Catilyn to turn her sister down.

Her sister was 7 years older than her and she moved in with her mom this year when her husband, Ethan, lost his job due to an injury. He was climbing up a ladder attached to a pole when a car out of control crashed into the ladder sending him flying to the ground. Luckily, all he broke was his right collar bone and right leg.

"Please Cati. Vanessa is sick and Ethan is still hurt. His cast won't come off for another two weeks. Vanessa is asking for Aunt Cati and she won't go to sleep."

Vanessa was the most beautiful little 3 year old I had ever seen. She grew so attached to Catilyn and whenever she was upset, hurt or sick she only wanted Aunt Cati.

I knew Catilyn couldn't say no to that so when she looked at me I could see the sadness in her eyes. I looked at her and mouthed, _"go."_

Okay Tess, give me 10 minutes. But you own me and Mitchie." Catilyn sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. Tell Mitchie I said thanks. You guys are the best. I'll go tell Vanessa. She won't talk to anyone and has been up in her room all night. Bye Cati." With that she hung up.

Catilyn sighed and looked at me.

I replied while standing up, " Catilyn, don't worry. Vanessa needs her aunt. She's sick and I know she wants you and only you. Go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. If Vanessa is feeling better we can take her for ice cream." With that, Catilyn stood up too.

"Thanks so much Mitchie. I'll call you tomorrow." She hugged me, grabbed her coat and went to the door.

She looked back and whispered bye. I replied bye and she left.

I went back to the couch and started to clean up the mess. Once I had everything cleaned up and turned the movie off I headed to the bathroom.

I was getting ready for bed when I heard a knock on the door. It startled me a little bit. I ran towards the door only to see Catilyn's phone on the table. I grabbed the phone and continued towards the door.

I wondered why Catilyn never sung out or knocked again. I opened the door expecting to find Catilyn but instead I saw someone..else.

**A/N: Okay so that's the first chapter. Sorry for the cliffy. I promise you will find out what happens in the next chapter.  
Remember to be honest when reviewing :) The next chapter will be up soon I promise!**


	2. Kidnapped

**A/N: Okay, so I know that I had a note saying that I wouldn't be able to upload until thursday? well I did manage to have my computer long enough to finsh and upload my next chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because trust me it gets better :D**

**_~*~Check out the poll on my profile~*~_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
P.S - Theres more pov's coming up :)**

* * *

Mitchie's POV

I only had a second to look at the person in front of me. He didn't give me a chance to speak before he pushed me back in my house and shut the door locking it.

I was about to run when a hand grabbed my arm. He pulled me back putting a finger up to my lips. He had a ski mask on and was wearing all black so I had no idea who he was. I was taking a wild guess that the finger to my lips was for me not to scream. Before I had a chance to think anything else he answered my question for me.

"If I remove my finger, I want you to be the good little girl I know you are and not scream." His voice wasn't harsh, but hard enough to make tears escape my eyes. I couldn't speak even if I wanted to so I just nodded.

Thinking that he could trust me, he lead me to the couch and let go of my arm. When I was certain he was looking away, I jumped up from the couch screaming and running for the door.

I never got far before a hand grabbed my waist from behind me and a second later, I was on the floor holding my cheek which was now stinging like crazy. He slapped me!

Before I knew it, he pulled me up holding a hand over my mouth and grabbing my body with his other arm.

His voice was angrier than before when he spoke and this made me scared.

"That wasn't nice Mitchie. I thought I could trust you. Hm?" He held his grip tighter. I was not liking this one bit. _Why me? Why did it have to be me?, _I thought to myself.

"I was giving you my trust and you blew it. I'm going to remove my hand and unlock the door. If you try anything," his voice went louder, "ANYTHING funny, I swear to god I will give you more than just a slap." He lead me over to the door and he relased his hand.

I was shaking with fear. A part of me wanted to scream out, but the other part knew he would hurt me even more. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

He unlocked the door when two more people, ( I took at wild guess that they were men the way they made an entrance) burst though the door not 2 seconds later. They were all wearing the same thing. Ski mask with eye holds and all black. That's when I heard one of them speak.

"No one is around. The van is ready. Are we going or not?" Going where was the only thing I could think of but I never ever tried to speak.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Tie her up!" The other one said that but he sounded scared. After hearing that, the one that was still holding me pulled out a piece of rope and tied my hands, that got some tape and placed a piece over my mouth. _Great_, I thought, _just my luck_!

The first man lead me down the stairs of my house. It wasn't a big house. But it was big enough. On either side, there was a house. Of course my kidnappers knew a lot about me because they must have known that neither of the families would be home.

We made it down the stairs and then headed for a black van. It had letters on the side but I couldn't read what they said. I suddenly came to a stop when I realized that the taller one was grabbing my arm. He then lead me over to the back of the van.

He grabbed the keys from his pocket and was trying to unlock it, that when I heard a conversation that I wasn't suppose to hear. It was the other two kidnappers. I couldn't pick out everything they were saying but I did manage to understand some of it.

"What were you thinking? Slapping her! You idiot! The boss said to go easy with her and don't make her afraid." I took a wild guess that it was the shorter one I saw.

"What was I suppose to do Nate?", so Nate is the short one. He continued, "I couldn't let her run out the door screaming now could I?" That sounded like the first one I saw, and the one who slapped me.

"I didn't expect you to do that. But Shane, you could've given her a warning!" So Shane is the one that slapped me.

Before I could hear anything else, the tall one that was still holding me, opened the door and pushed me into the van making me fall hard on my back. I managed to look back at the still opened door. Then I heard the tall one speak.

"Nate, Shane, if you ladies are done can we get going? The boss wants her while she's 17, not 40!"

I never heard another word from any of them after that. The taller one jumped into the back of the van with me and the other two got in the front. Then I realized the reason he got in the back with me, I noticed him pull out another piece of cloth from behind his back. He placed the cloth over my already taped mouth and nose. It wasn't till I realized what he was doing that everything went black...

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, what do you guys think?

**Who do you think 'the boss' is?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Do you think she will try and escape?**

**Do you think there will be a romance between any of them??**

**Questions, questions, questions!!**

**I'm not asking for reviews, but they are really nice. Remember to be honest. **

**Love you guys!**


	3. The Plan

**A/N: Hey guys! So I finally got it uploaded! It took me awhile but I did it :D**

**Sorry for the long wait, i know there are people out there that is dying to read this chapter. **

**This chapter is really just a filler chapter. It's in Shane's POV, so it's basically just the backstory. **

**Let me know what you think. Oh! One more thing...**

******_~*~Check out the poll on my profile~*~_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( **

* * *

Shane's POV

Another boring day in the hell home we call home. What else is new? Ever since myself and my brothers started working for the man we call our boss, our lives have been turned upside down. His name was very unique if I do say do myself. I mean come on, who would call their kid Brown? He was a nice guy to talk to when you got to know him, as long as you caught him on one of his good days, which was basically ever blue moon.

I never knew why he was like that. But he did say that he lost his family. When his family was alive though, they ran a record dealership. They made lots of money, and was happy. Ever since his family died, he turned evil. He only uses people that will be apart of the deal. This meaning that if a person came in and wanted to try and make a CD, he gladly would do it, but he would get all the money by scheming his way through the companies. I never liked what he did, but I guess it was time for us to accept it.

Myself and my brothers, Nate and Jason live with him. Even though we could live by ourselves because I'm 18, Nate is 17 and Jason is 19. When he adopted us, he said we were his for life. And trust me, he meant what he said! He adopted us after our parents 'died' in a car accident.

-_Flashback (3 Years Ago)-_****

(Nate is 14, Shane 15 and Jason 16.)

__

"Class! Settle down!" Lovely, Mr. Know-it-all is back from his vacation. Couldn't he stay in wherever he was too for just a little bit longer? I pulled my iPod out from the pocket in my jacket. Quickly hiding it around the back of my neck, I put the headphones in my ears and surprisingly drifted into my own little world. I was humming alone to one of my favorite songs, silently of course, until I heard someone calling me name.

"Mr. Grey!" It was our teacher. Great, busted! I stopped the music and acted as if I was paying attention the whole time.

"Yes?" I replied in the most normal voice I come find.

"You are wanted at the office. It's urgent. Pack up your books, there is only 5 minutes left of class anyways. I expect you to have your homework done for tomorrow." I packed up my things and headed for the door without him having second thoughts about letting me leave.

Once out the door, I began walking to the main office. I never got far when I saw my brothers waiting for me outside. Walking up to them I began speaking.

"What a relief seeing you guys here! I thought I was going to have to be in detention by myself for whatever reason Mr. Know-it-all could come up with." Why was Nate and Jason looking so sad?

"What's wrong guys? You look like someone died." At that moment Nate looked up at me and was about to speak. Before he had a chance to speak, we were called into the office.

" Good afternoon gentlemen, please take a seat." Our principal Mr. White spoke as soon as we were in his office. Like he never saw me enough times in a run of a week already. I swear teacher in this school had a 'Hate Shane Grey' Fan club.

"I have some sad news for you boys. We just got a call from the hospital. There has been an accident. It was a head on collision, and the people in the car was badly injured. I am sorry to say that they may not make it alive." before he could continue, Nate spoke up.

"Okay, so what do have to do with us?" He actually seemed interested in where White was going with this. He looked at Nate, and if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn he gave Nate a glare. He continued.

"That's a good question Mr. Grey. Well, the reason I called you boys here is that the people who were badly injured in the car is your parents." He paused, waiting for our reaction. This news caused all of us to share looks.

"What did the hospital say?"Jason spoke up, breaking the silence. "Are they going to live?" White started talking, answering Jason's question.

"There is a 5% that they will come out of this alive. The person from the hospital whom I was talking to told me to tell you boys that your uncle from,"he paused," He never really said where this man was from but he will be traveling here to pick you up. He will be here tomorrow and you are to go with him. Your parents are giving him permission to adopt you and let him take you in as his own."He paused one more, expecting to be interrupted, before continuing,

" You are to return to your houses once you received this message and pack your things. You are then to remain there until he arrives to pick you up. Don't open the door for any unless they tell you the secret code which you will find in this envelope." At first I couldn't understand what he was talking about, but then I noticed he was holding it in hand. He continued after Jason reached for the letter.

"That's all I had to tell you. Your parents send you the best of luck and they said that they will be watching over you keeping you boys safe. If they get out of this alive, they will come and pick you up, if they don't arrive, I wish you boys the best of luck on the journey ahead of you. Remember, I will always be here with open arms if you ever need anything. I guess you should be heading to your house. My brother will drive you there." He stood up leading us to the door. After shaking each of our hands and wishing us a good life for what was in store, we quietly walked to the car which was waiting outside the school.

No one spoke a word the whole way home. I couldn't believe what happened. Not only did both our parents get injured, but they are trusting a man, who is apparently our uncle, but we have never heard tell of him until 20 minutes ago.

Once at the house, we thanked Mr. White's brother, and stepped out of the car. Walking up to the house, we noticed that our parents car was still in the driveway, but Jason's was missing. They rarely ever uses Jason's car.

We usually drive to school, but this morning we decided not to. We just ignored the strange site because we had more important things on our minds right now. When we got in the house, everything was a mess. Nate noticed it too.

"What happened in here? And where's poko? He is usually here to meet us." Poko was our dog we found almost a year ago. He was lost in the woods and he followed us home. Of course, we begged mom and dad to keep him. They told us we had to find the owner first. We searched for three weeks and no luck, so we were allowed to keep him.

"Hello gentlemen. Nice to see you." I turned around to see a dark haired man looking is our direction. That must be our 'uncle'. He's early. Something don't seem right.

"Um hi? Who are you?" Jason spoke up before I had a chance too.

"Don't tell me you don't remember who I am. Well, I suppose you don't. I'm Brown Cesario. Your dad's brother. I'm guessing you heard about your parents accident." The three of us nodded, as if we practiced it many times before. He continued. "I'm so sorry to hear. As soon as I found out I came straight here. I visited your parents at the hospital, and they told me to call the school and notify their boys. I knew they had 2, but I didn't know about the youngest one." He looked towards Nate and then continued again.

_"When your parents asked me to take you three boys in as my own, I was overjoyed. See I lost my wife and kids in an accident as well. I also wanted to repay my brothers for all those years of not speaking to him." The more I listen to this man, the more I think he's not our uncle.  
_

_"Okay, so if you are our uncle, how come our dad never speaks about you? And another thing, how come the principal told us you would by tomorrow?" I had to speak up. This man was really freaking me out. I looked at Nate and Jason who were thinking the exact same thing as me. "Okay to answer your questions,"he began, "First, I told you before, your father and I have some issues we never did work out and second of all, I was already at the hospital when they called the school. I don't know why they would lie to you boys." I can't take any of this anymore. That man is lying, and I know he is. I need to get my brothers alone so see what they think._

_"If you excuse us, we have to go and pack our things before we leave." I told him, he nodded and I jumped up from my place. While he as talking to us, we all took a seat on our bean bag chairs, while he sat on the safely out of hearing range and in my room I sat on my bed and looked at my brothers who was staring at me. Before I could speak, Jason spoke for all three of us._

_"I don't like this guy. If he says he our uncle then I guess he is, but I'm the oldest and I had never seen him before in my life. Even when our grandfather died, he wasn't at the funeral. Let's escape! We have a million ways to escape out of here." We all nodded, but Nate spoke up."We should still pack our things. To make it look like we believe him." We all agreed and each packed a few t-shirts, some jeans, some socks and we each packed an extra sweater. Once we were all packed, we escaped out of our rooms and headed for the secret playroom we had as kids. It had a slide that leaded outside. As we grew older we made the room and slide more advance. We all threw our backpacks of clothes down the shoot, followed by all three of us. I decided to go last to make sure the door closed, hiding the secret passage way._

_I slid down only to land on someones feet. I looked up to find Brown looking down at me. I panicked until I saw Nate and Jason standing up behind him with people holding onto them. Brown started to laugh until someone grabbed my arms pulling me up._

_"You boys make it too easy. You thought I didn't know about the passage way? Who did you think lived here before you? Who do you think came up with the idea of the play room with a secret slide?" He pointed to himself. "Me." I looked over at my brothers and gave them a 'What's going on?' look._

_"I was so stupid to trust you boys. Tie them up and put them in the van. If they want to live, then they will listen." He snickered again before the three men holding Nate, Jason and I headed over to a van we never noticed on our way here. They put us in the van still holding onto our arms._

_Once in the van they tied our hands behind our backs. It wasn't long before Brown got in the van and we drove off. No one spoke the whole way. It seemed like forever before we stopped in front of a huge house. We got out of the van, and our hands were untied. We never had a chance to move before the man grabbed us again, replacing the rope with a bracelet.  
_

_"What's this? No offense of anything, but I'm not into wearing girls fashion items." Even though I don't like the situation we were in, I had to keep the laugh in my mouth when Jason spoke up. Leave it to him."This is to keep you from trying anything stupid like you did at your house. If I think your trying to escape I will shock you. It won't hurt, just warn you. After three strikes, your out. If I was you, I would use them wisely. Your going to be staying here for awhile." And that was it. Our lives were over. We were pushed towards the house and our lives as we knew it officially ended. _

_-End Of Flashback-_

After moving in with Brown, we tried to escape. Of course we got caught, but not because of the bracelets. We were saw leaving the building without a 'guard'. He got furious and locked Nate, Jason and I in different rooms. We were in there for three weeks. THREE WEEKS! I was just about ready to go crazy, and i would of if I never had books to read.

When he decided it was time for our punishment to be up, he tricked us into thinking he already talk to the other two and they said yes, that they would work for him and go along with his plan. So of course the one he was talking to agreed considering his brothers said yes. We were told not to speak of the conversation, but being brothers, we knew something was up. We just decided that this man was seriously going to kill us if we never went along with the plan. So we just act like nothing happened.

Thanks to Brown, we've been working for him ever since. Of course, moving here meant not finishing high school, instead we ended up getting online courses so we could complete our education. If we ever got out of here, which I doubt it, we could find a good job and raise a family.

I was startled when I looked up from my book I was reading to see Nate standing in the doorway.

"Hey, I finally found you. Boss wants us in his office. I have to go find Jason and I'll meet you there" I nodded and he was out the door looking for Jason.

"Where else would I be but in the library reading?" I realized I was talking to myself so I just shrugged and headed to Brown's office.

After walking forever, down to flights of stairs, a long halfway and up another flight of stairs, I found my brother waiting for me. I looked at them and we all headed for the door belonging to our boss. We only had to knock once before the door swung open. I looked at the person who opened the door only to find out it was Ella. Ella is Brown's assistant, well she tries to be anyways. Several times she got hit and yelled at for doing stuff that wasn't even her fault. Even though Brown still takes his anger out on her sometimes, she acts like nothing is wrong. Brown spoke up and startled me, but I didn't show it.

"Well boys, long time no see." He grinned. What a pathetic excuse for a man. He continued seeing no one answered him. "I have an assignment for you boys, and I expect you to get it done," He paused. "One have one simple task. Kidnap Mitchie Torres. Her father owns the record company, much like my own, down the street. He only opened it because if his little girls. The older one, Lola, is away in school. So we may need her later on, but right now she's free. I want her here by Saturday. Understand?" We all nodded. He continued.

"Good. Nice to know that we are all on the same page." He grinned again. I'm really starting to hate his grin.

"Alright boys. You may leave. I understand you have work ahead of you." We were about to leave when he called after us. "One more thing boys." We waited. " If you like your faces, I suggest you not screw this up." Grinning he sent us on our way.

Once in the hallway, a safe distant away from him room, I stopped, followed by my brothers. I looked at them and spoke.

"This man has some serious issues. I mean, come on! Kidnapping! That's the last thing we want to do -"

"Shane. Stop. You heard what he said. Even if we did disobey him, he would torture us. At least if we kidnap her, we can keep her safe. Of course we won't show it until we are sure she trusts us. Which might take awhile considering we're going to be kidnapping her. We have a lot of work ahead of us. Let's go. It's no good arguing" Jason finished talking and continued walking back towards our rooms, with Nate following close behind. After deciding I had no choice but to go though with it, I joined them too.

Friday, the day we had planned on leaving, came too quickly. After deciding our plan , we packed some food, clothes and a few other things. We really didn't want to hurt this girl, but we needed her in order to stay alive. Maybe we can talk him into helping us. Oh yeah Shane! Really smart. What are you going to say? "Hi I'm Shane and I'm going to be kidnaping you. I have no other choice so you better go along with the plan! Yeah genius, that will go over great.

There was no way out of this and there was honestly no easy way to do it. I stopped myself from thinking anything else and after packing the remainder of the items into the van I jumped in the back. Once Jason and Nate was ready, Jason got in the driver's seat and Nate in the passenger seat we were ready to leave.

We decided that Jason would drive to the destination, I will drive back while Jason is watching her, and well, Nate would be helping if things get out of hand considering he never really learned how to drive. Once we started driving, I drifted off to sleep. If I was going to drive all the way back, I would need sleep. It wasn't long before a wave of darkness hit me, and I was out like a light.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, what do you guys think? :) I mean, Brown is the boss! Who saw that one coming? *Raises hand* Okay well besides me...**

**As soon as I can upload again, I will. I don't know if I should continue in Shane's POV but I think I will. I have both ways written (Shane's POV and Mitchie's POV)**

**So I'll decide on that later. Anywho, See that green button down there..It's my teddy bear. Press it to hug my teddy bear. Or just press it to review.**

**Love you guys, **

**-Mdd!3- **

**You guys are the best :D I only had my story up for a few hours, and I'm getting lots of hits ! I promise I will update later on tonight :) I love you all 3 Don't forget to review to tell me how I'm doing. If you have any questions, you can ask me. I will try my best to answer them.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read my story..and sorry about chapter 4! I'm adding it onto the site as I type this. It should be up within the hour!**

**Love you all, especially for having patiences with me :)**

**-Madd!3- **


	4. Attempting Escape Part 1

**Fi****rst of all.. Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Now that that is out of the way I'll start my A/N:**

**1) Thanks to all who Reviewed/favored/read my story, It means a lot to me which is why I am continuing this story. **

**2) I finally can upload again, so thanks to everyone who had to wait on fanfiction, and me**

**3) I know there is A LOT (686!!) of people who read my story so I want to thank them, but I also want to thank some people in particular :) So thank you, (No particular order) Maddybabbi, DemilyGSBFF, crazy for converse 96, a big thanks to it rains when your gone x for reviewing all three chapters, Jemi Obsessed and Cullensinger1 for reviewing. Thanks also to those to alerted my story and faved it. You know who your are :) **

******_~*~Check out the poll on my profile~*~_**

**I'm going to stop typing this and let you start reading.. Remember to tell me when you think :)**

* * *

Shane's POV

_We decided that Jason would drive to the destination, I will drive back while Jason is watching her, and well, Nate would be helping if things get out of hand, considering he never really learned how to drive. Once we started driving, I drifted off to sleep. If I was going to drive all the way back, I would need sleep. It wasn't long before a wave of darkness hit me, and I was out like a light.  
_

_

* * *

_

It didn't seem like I was asleep long before I felt the van coming to a stop. I opened my eyes to find Nate and Jason staring at me through the vent. _So this is what it's like to be held captive._ I chuckled at the thought and spoke up.

"Are we here?" He nodded from what I could see and I continued, " Okay so here's the plan..." I trailed off when a heard a car starting up, and not two seconds later did it pull out of the driveway. "Who was that? Anyways, their gone now so I'm guessing this Mitchie girl is alone. So here's what we are going to do." I explained to them that I was going to sneek upto her front door and knock hopefully catching her off guard. Nate and Jason was then going to drive around the back so no one will noticed them, only after I page them to do so. Once they page me back, notifying me they had the van ready, I would unlock the door. This would give me a chance, if I already didn't do so to tie her up. We will then simply get into the van and drive back to HQ.

After explaining the plan, Nate got out and opened the doors to the back of the van, there was no way she was getting out when there was no handles on the inside. I grabbed the rope, tape and my ski mask, shoving it on even though we didn't have to. Everyone from around here didn't have the slightest clue who we were. We move 3 years ago, and changed a nice bit since then. We still couldn't risk getting caught by the police.

Nate and Jason, so was out of the van also, wished me good luck and I took off running towards her house. I had to run a few blocks because we never stopped in front of her house, that would be just plain stupid. Getting closer, I slowed down to noticed she had the light turned off over the door, but there was still lights on in the house. I walked up a set of stairs and towards the door where I knocked.

She must have been expecting someone else because she had a priceless expression on her face. I caught her off guard, this made me smile to myself. I cleared my head and focused on the plan. Before she had a chance to react, I grabbed her by the arm and pushed her inside her house, closing and locking the door behind me. She was about to scream when I placed my finger to her lips, motioning for her to keep quiet. I spoke in the nicest tone I could, but harsh enough to let her know I was serious. I looked her directly in the eyes and spoke.

"If I remove my finger, I want you to be a good little girl I know you are and not scream." I noticed that the tears were running down her face. At the moment I had to fight the urge to hold and tell her everything was going to be okay. I got rid of that thought when she nodded. I noticed the couch in her living room, and lead her over to it. Sitting her down, I gave her a _Don't try anything stupid_glare before turning my head to press the page button. Within seconds the couch move and footsteps could be heard. I had to give her credit, she was a fighter.

I ran after her, grabbing her by the waist. I only had a second to think, so I slapped her. I realized it was a little harder then intended, but she had to know who she was dealing with. She landed on the floor with her face on her cheek. I pulled her up by her arms and wrapped one arm around her body, forcing her arms to stay by her sides and the other one over her mouth. This time when I spoke my tone was angrier than before.

"That wasn't nice Mitchie. I thought I could trust you. Hm?" I made my grip around her body and shook her letting her know I was not someone she wanted to be messing around with. I continued talking.

"I was giving you my trust and you blew it." At that moment my pager beeped, and I lead her to the door. "I'm going to remove my hand and unlock the door. If you try anything," I made my voice harded and I noticed she was crying, but I continued before she got my soft spot "ANYTHING funny, I swear to god I will give you more than just a slap." I realized when I stopped talking that my voice was too loud. I prayed that my brothers didn't hear the slap part, or I would get a good telling off from Nate.

Testing her trust, I lifted my hand from her mouth, one finger at a time. Once I got my hand off her mouth I unlocked the door. I never had a chance to do anything before Nate burst through the door followed by Jason. I could tell by his eyes that Nate heard the whole thing, I'm dead! Nate spoke up, breaking the silence.

"No one is around, the van is ready, are we going or not?" Before I could answer Jason spoke.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Tie her up!" I sighed to myself, but reached for the rope in my pocket. She was trapped between myself and my brothers, so escaping wouldn't be a good opinion right about now. I removed my hand from around her body and grabbed her arms, tying then behind her back. I grabbed the tape and ripped a piece off, placing it over her mouth. She wasn't going to try anything, she gave in when I pushed her towards the door. Jason went down first, followed by Mitchie and myself, with Nate close behind.

Once by the van, Nate motioned me to follow him, so I gave Mitchie to Jason. Jason pushed her towards the back of the van and began to unlock the door. I followed Nate to the front of the van where he caught me off guard by punching me in the arm. Of course I was too shock to speak, so he was the one who spoke up.

"What were you thinking? Slapping her, you idiot!" -he punched me again before continuing- " The boss said to go easy with her and DON'T make her afraid!" He knew he was too loud, so when he spoke again I had to strane to hear him. "You could have injured her." He stopped talking, before I could react he punched me again.

"Ow." I said in a whisper. It didn't hurt, but I wanted him to feel good about having the guts to punch me, several times. I continued, " What was I suppose to do Nate? I couldn't let her run out the door screaming now could I?" Nate spoke again, but this time in a calmer tone.

" I didn't expect you to do that. But Shane, you could have given her a warning!" I noticed while he was talking that the van door finally opened, so I brought my tone to almost a whisper.

"What was I suppose to say? Get ready for pain because I'm about to slap you? Yeah, that would work really well!" We both froze when we heard Jason's voice. We looked around the van to see Jason staring at us. He spoke up.

" Nate, Shane, if you ladies are done, can we get going. The boss wants her while she's 17, not 40!" Without saying another word her returned to the back of the van and got in. I got into the driver's seat and Nate in the passenger seat. I looked back at Jason, who was getting ready to knock her out. If we were going ahead with this kidnapping, we don't want to screaming at us the whole way making us guilty.

He put the cloth over her mouth for about 30 seconds before her body went limp. He removed the cloth, replacing it in his pocket and sat against the side of the van. I closed the vent and started the van. Within a hour, Nate checked on Mitchie and Jason only to find them both knocked out. I continued driving until I decided it was time for me to sleep again. I never had a good night sleep in a week and I didn't want to risk it but killing us all. Jason was used to driving in the night, and he was after telling me that if I couldn't drive the whole way, he would.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I know it's a sudden stop, but I have to eat and plus I want to write the next one in Mitchie's POV.**

**After I eat I promise I will continuing writing. Sorry if there are mistakes. I read it over several times and fixed most of them. **

**Check back within the next few hours to find another chapter :) Thanks again for all who reviewed/favored/etc. You know who you are :)**

**That's all for now. Tell me what you think :)**

**Madd!3**


	5. Attempting Escape Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. now on to the important stuff.**

**A/N: This is the second part to chapter 4. i decided it was too long to use as just one chapter so I wanted to keep you interested.**

**I want to thank everyone again. Trust me, all these thank yous are never going to stop! You guys are my inspiration to keep writing. :)**

******_~*~Check out the poll on my profile~*~_**

**I'll stop with the author's note and you can start reading :)**

**Tell me if you like it! **

* * *

Mitchie's POV

After being thrown into the van and landing on my back, I had a good idea of what came next, considering I watched enough of these types of movies. Drugged. Once the tall one got into the van, I only had a few seconds to come up with a plan. I pretend to not notice that he was getting something from his pocket and that I knew what he was going to do.

Before he placed the cloth up to my nose, since my mouth was already taped, I sucked in a deep breath. Since I was used to singing I could hold my breath for a good minute if I wanted to. After only 30 seconds he removed the cloth. I, of course, let my body go limp to look like I was passed out.

I heard he place me on the floor, and then he moved back. I tried my best not to fall asleep, or open my eyes. When I heard a soft snore, I knew he was asleep. It was silence in the van, and I decided it was now to never to make my move.

I silently sat up and pushed my legs in under me. I kept glancing at the tall dude on the floor, still sleeping, and back to the vent, still closed. Every move I made, I looked at the two, then sighed relief. After about 5 minutes of trying to get onto my feet, I finally did it. The van was still moving to I was extra careful not to trip and let them know I was awake.

Once at the door, I glanced around again. Same as before. I only had a second to react when I felt the van slowing down and make a sharp turn. _This is it. This is the place where I'm going to die. _I thought to myself.

I got to my feet again, ready to make a run for it as soon as someone was stupid enough to open the door. I stopped moving when I heard the faint muffle of voices. I tried my best to understand what they were saying.

"What are you doing? You heard the boss, he wants her by Saturday morning." I took that voice to be Nate's. So we were stopping somewhere which meant we were at my death trap yet.

"Well do you want to drive? You heard Jason, if I can't drive all the way to stop and let him drive. You know yourself I don't like driving in the night time. Unless you want to go off the road, Jason's driving." Shane spoke and sounded annoyed.

"Whatever. Just hurry up." Nate spoke again. What's with these people and being annoyed.

I was ready to jump back in my spot if they opened the vent, but instead I heard a door close followed by footsteps. I gained my confidence back and got ready to jump the moment I heard a key in the lock.

The door opened up, only to come face to face with none other than Shane. I startled him, of course he didn't expect it, and I took this as my chance to escape. I jumped out of the van, landing on my feet and trying to get my balance back. I could barely see anything around me because it was still dark, so I just hoped for the best as I began running towards who knows where.

It didn't take me long to trip over my own feet and fall hard on my stomach. I'm sure I could hear Shane snickering by the van. I heard footsteps walking towards me, and I just laid there. I knew pain was coming, and I'm ready for it.

Shane's POV 

I was getting tired, and not to mention, sick of driving. I pulled off to what seemed to be a dirt road. Sure enough it was. I drove away from the road, turning off the van only to find out the shock look on Nate's face.

"What are you doing? You heard the boss, he wants her by Saturday morning." Nate said, while still trying to get over the shock.

"Well do you want to drive? You heard Jason, if I can't drive all the way to stop and let him drive. You know yourself I don't like driving in the night time. Unless you want to go off the road, Jason's driving." I snapped back at Nate. Apparently, he didn't fancy Jason's driving. I never had a second to react before he gave in.

"Whatever. Just hurry up." I rolled my eyes before getting out of the van. Walking to the back of the van, I pulled the extra keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I looked up only to find Mitchie looking at me. I had to give this girl credit again for trying to escape. I decided to let her have her fun.

If she knew what was good for her, she wouldn't try it when we got back to HQ. She jumped out of the van, almost falling, but able to get her balance back. I couldn't help but let the chuckle escape my lips. She never got very far when she tripped. Even though it was still dark out, I managed to watch her the whole time.

I started walking closer to her and noticed that she wasn't trying to get up. The whole time I was walking I knew my brothers had their eyes focused on Mitchie and myself I also knew Jason would be blaming himself for a good month or more. Once I was standing next to her, I lowered my body to the ground to that I was lying next to her. She couldn't talk because there was still tape on her mouth, and she couldn't hurt me because her hands was tied together, so I knew she would have no choice but to listen to me.

Once I was comfortable on the ground I began talking to her.

"Mitchie, Mitchie Mitchie. I really don't give you enough credit. You tried to escape twice but failed. I admire your attempts. You really are a fighter. And although it .." I had to think of the right word, "_hurts _me to see you like this, I have no other choice but to not let you run off. For one, we're an a highway, two, it's early in the morning so there's no one around, and three you have to come with us. Orders from the boss." She looked at me while I made my speech. I realized I probably said too much, but right now, I didn't want her getting hurt. I don't know what it was about Mitchie, but a part of me was caring for her.

Before I could anything I would regret, I jumped up, brushed my pants of and reached down to pull Mitchie up beside me. My brothers still couldn't see my face, so I decided to speak.

"I don't want to do this as much as you don't want to be here, but please, _please,_ just go along with it and I promise you, you will get out of this mess alive. I can't say much now, but I will explain later on. Promise me that you will obey." I looked at her and received a nod. I don't know why I thought I could trust her. But somewhere deep down told me I should.

I turned around, gripping Mitchie's arm, and led us back to the van. My brothers, of course, watch us the whole way. When we got up close enough I could see Nate glaring at Mitchie, I happen to look at Mitchie from the corner of my eye only to notice her looking down. This was going to be one intense drive back.

I couldn't stand being in silence, so I motioned for Nate to get in the van. He did and then I helped her up where he grabbed her sitting her down opposite the door. I looked at Jason to ask him to drive but before I had a chance, he cut me off.

"Listen Shane if the boss finds out about this I will take all the blame. I should have never fell asleep, and I should have made sure she was knocked out." I stopped him.

"Look man, it's not your fault. Could've happened to either one of us. Don't beat yourself up over it. Can you drive the rest of the way?" He nodded and I continued.

"Okay, will I'm going to get in the back with Nate and Mitchie. Oh and open the vent." I jumped into the van to find Mitchie glaring at me. After all I did for her, she has the guts to glare at me. True be told, she looks kind of cute when she glares. _NO SHANE! Stop it! You kidnaped her. She is never going to forgive you for this. And don't show you like the poor girl when your brothers are around. _I berried the thought of liking her again and began starring at the wall.

It was only about 2 hours before we reached HQ. Mitchie fell asleep so myself and Nate decided to take shifts to watch her. She wouldn't try anything though. Not with the vent open, and two strong guys on either side of her.

We arrived at HQ and I told Nate to wake her up and to tie her up again. She looked to uncomfortable to sleep with her hands tied up. I tried my best not to disturb her when I removed the rope. Thankfully, I didn't, but I knew it would not look good if she was tied up! I was startled when Kevin got out of the van. I guess it's now or never. I wish I could just jump in the driver seat and take off with my brothers and Mitchie. Where we would go I don't know, but far away from this place. One day I vowed it would come through. But for now I guess we will have to face Brown.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffyy! So what do you think? Shane finally confessed that he likes Mitchie. I promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day. I do have school and and stuff after school. I'll try my best to get it updated asap. I can't believe how many people read my story! I was literally jumping up and down for 5 minutes, until of course the phone rang and I had to calm down. So anyways, even if you don't review, which is really nice, I still love you !**

**Madd!3**


	6. New Surroundings

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I own nothing. **

**_~*~Check out the poll on my profile~*~_**

**On to more important stuff! First I want to thank a very good friend, it rains when you're gone x, who helped me fix up this chapter. Also I want to thank everyone who waited patiently for me to upload this. I have been sick the past week and it's been really hard to do anything. **

**So here is the chapter you have all been waiitng for. Hope it was worth the wait :)**

_

* * *

_

_We arrived at HQ and I told Nate to wake her up and to tie her up again. She looked too uncomfortable to sleep with her hands tied up. I tried my best not to disturb her when I removed the rope. Thankfully, I didn't, but I knew it would not look good if she was tied up! I was startled when Jason got out of the van. I guess it's now or never. I wish I could just jump in the driver seat and take off with my brothers and Mitchie. Where we would go? I don't know, but far away from this place. One day I vowed it would come through, but for now I guess we will have to face Brown._

* * *

Mitchie's POV

After the little speech Shane made, I had no other choice but to give in. I wasn't going to fight these people anymore. Walking back to the van, I kept my head down the whole time because I knew Nate and the other one were looking at me. We came to a stop, and after a minute of silence, I was placed in the stupid van again. Nate grabbed me by the arm and sat me down opposite the door. I heard talking, but decided not to listen, instead I looked at Nate, who was surprisingly looking at me too. Being caught off guard, we both turned our heads in the opposite direction. Soon, Shane jumped in the back of the van and sat near the door. The tall one must have closed it because from what I could see there was no handles on the inside. I heard footsteps, then the van roaring to life again. I wonder why there was two of them in the van and not the other one again, but then I remembered the conversation I had heard. It's obvious they don't trust me for trying to escape the second time tonight. I just wanted to let my emotions run wild. I could tell tears was building up in my eyes, but I ignored them. I tried to blink them back. I'm not going to show anymore weakness. No matter what I'm put through.

It wasn't long before I couldn't fight my eyelids from closing anymore. I really didn't have anything else to do. I couldn't have an easy-going conversation with them- they were criminals. Maybe this was all just a bad dream that felt strangely real. Maybe I would wake up in my cozy bed at home and laugh. I rested my head back on the wall behind me.

I felt someone shaking me. A voice started calling my name. It was masculine. "Daddy?" I asked tiredly. I heard snickering and my slowly opened to see... Nate. This was the first time I really got a good look at Nate in the light with no mask on. He had the curliest mop of hair on his head and chocolate brown eyes similar to mine. I shut my eyes again. I didn't want this to be real. Had I really been kidnaped? Nate looked so young- like my age- and he was fairly attractive. Why would someone like that try to kidnap me? After a few more minutes, I felt something cool on my face. My eyes shot open to find Shane looking at me with a bottle of water in his hand. Shane. He had ravenous hair and the nicest eyes I've ever seen. He had a certain...sexiness...about him. I can't believe I just called my one of my kidnappers sexy.

He mumbled something like "Told you it would wake her up," and hopped out of the van. My eyes were still trying to adjust to the light when Nate picked me up and lead me to the door of the van, only to get grabbed by the tall one, whose name I still have yet to learn. Looking quickly at all of them, I learned something. It was clearly undeniable that they were brothers. They were all too similar. Snapping me out of my thoughts, "No Name" tossed me over his shoulder. My hands were still tied, and my mouth was still taped so I looked pretty helpless.  
Shane and Nate were walking behind us, until I was abruptly placed on the ground. Shane came closer to me. "Please don't try anything stupid. For your sake," he whispered in my ear. My heart couldn't help but start to race, and not because I was in a somewhat scary situation. I didn't was want to be, but I was starting to feel a strong attraction to him. His voice was soft and smooth.

He then walked towards two very big doors. It was the only thing I really noticed before being pushed into the door. Once inside, I looked around, only to see black. I paused for a minute, black, why is everything black? It wasn't until a few seconds that I realized I was blindfolded. Seriously, they're blindfolded me? How old school can you get? I was being pushed by someone, and since I didn't want to be carried again, I forced myself to seemed like we were walking forever before we finally came to a stop. I felt a strong hand on my arm, and my whole body froze when someone took the blindfold off me. My eyes freely wandered the room, only to find Shane and Nate looking at me intently. How we got in this room was a mystery, I didn't even hear a door open. Nate moved towards me and was about to remove the tape when I could feel my body going cold. He spoke up. "Do you want the tape off your mouth?" He looked surprised by my reaction. I nodded, but then shook my head when he was about to rip the tape off. "What?" He paused. "Oh, nod once if you want me to pull it off fast, nod twice if you want me to pull it off slow." He waited and I nodded once. He never gave me much time to react before he yanked the tape from my mouth. I almost let out a whimper, but I had to keep a strong facade going.

While they were untying my hands, I looked around the room. It wasn't very big, but I did notice it had a balcony and two doors leading somewhere. The head of the bed was against the wall in the middle of the room, with nothing but white blankets on it. When I looked at it again, I realized it was only a cot. I continued observing the room. It had a desk, a dresser and a tv stand with a tv on it. Even though it wasn't much- it was better then being in a dirty basement. I was suddenly started when I heard a door close. I jumped around to see Nate and his brother Mr. No Name gone. Shane was the only one left.

"I guess before I go I should show you around." He walked over to the balcony and opened the doors. There was a breeze, but it felt really nice. "This is pretty self-explanatory, but I convinced then to give you a room with a view. I know what you're thinking, don't even try it," he warned. Dang it! How did he know I was going to escape? Well, at least there will be fresh air.

"If you even try to escape, as soon as you walk onto the grass, twenty guards will be around you. This place is filled with them." He walked back in, closing the doors behind him, but continued to talk. "I just thought it would be nice to get fresh air once in a while. The door behind you is the bathroom, and the door beside me is the closet. I suggest you go freshen up because you have to go meet the boss in about an hour. Myself or my brothers will bring your food up in a half hour." He walked towards the door. "Okay that's it. I'll see you in a hour." He was about to leave, and I didn't want him to. I needed answer.

"Wait!" I blurted. He slowly turned back to me with raised eyebrows. He wasn't expecting me to speak. Did he think I was too intimidated to talk to him?  
"What is it?" he asked, folding his arms. He had a nice pair of arms. They were muscular.

"Why am I here? Why did you kidnap me? Who is this boss?" I asked, so many questions flooding out of my mouth. He smirked, but didn't say anything. "Why?! This is illegal! You'll get in trouble. What if you being nice to me is an act? I can't trust any of you. Whatever scheme you're trying to pull off, you won't get away with it," I finished. I was now angry. I finally exploded.

"You think I'm going to tell you that because you're a pretty face? I've seen a lot of pretty faces, and they can't always get you what you want" he stated, still smirking. Wait, what? He thought I was pretty. I was about to open my mouth to speak, but he continued. "You'll find out soon enough," and with that, he left. Ugh! He is so difficult. I was forcing myself the whole time not to run after him, and not just because I want to swing a bat at his head. Snap out of it, Mitchie! He kidnaped you for crying out loud! You don't want to run after him. For one, my head wasn't right. He took me from my home and I felt something for him.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, I walked to the closet and opened the door. It was filled with all the clothes I could possibly imagine. It was all the clothes I would wear too, I was half afraid to look at the size. It was like they planned this out very carefully. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, some panties, bra, and socks and headed to the bathroom. I walked across the room towards the bathroom, and opened the door. Only to be hit with shock once more. Inside was beautiful! In fact, ever since I got here, aside from the bed, this place is like a palace. The walls of the bathroom, matched the walls on the bedroom. It was a prefect pink color. It also had flowers everywhere. The sink shiny, and was surrounded by a oak counter. I noticed a toilet off to the one side and on the other side there was a stand up shower. I also took notice in the door that was between the toilet and the shower. Did I dare to open it? Getting closer, I realized it was only a shower curtain made to look like a door. I pushed it aside to find a hot tub.

I shook my head then closed the curtain again. Shane's words came flooding back to me, and I knew that even though I was living in a palace, I had a time limit. I was a prisoner here and had to follow rules. I turned on the water in the shower, took off my clothes and got in. The hot water made me feel at ease. Once again I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize it until I heard a banging on the door. It startled me, but I quickly turned off the water stepping out and wrapping the towel around me. "Mitchie? Are you soon be done?" It was like the voice was singing to me. His voice sounded perfect! It was Shane. I blushed. I was only in a towel and he was right outside the door.

"Um, y-yea. I-I'm getting dressed." I stuttered, got I am completely useless under pressure. I quickly dried off and got dressed. Looking around, I never found a hair dryer, so I towel dried my hair and walked out of the room. I noticed Shane was gone when I got out. Disappointment washed over me. DISAPPOINTMENT? Why in the world would I feel disappointment!? Not wanting to argue anymore with myself I just sighed, and noticed a tray of food with a note on the desk. I walked over and picked up the note.

_Mitchie,_

_After you get out, please read this. I would've stayed, but I didn't want to get caught. I know you have a lot of questions, and I don't mean any trouble. Please don't tell anyone about this note. I'm not supposed to have anything to do with you, but I didn't want to see you get hurt. In about a half hour I will be back. See you then._

_Shane_

I sighed after I read the note and placed it back on the desk picking up the tray of food and walking over to the bed. It sounded as if he didn't want to do what he was doing. He didn't want to be involved in this. He didn't want this anymore than I did but I could tell he was forced. I looked down at the tray of food only to realize it was my favorite bacon and egg muffin dish with a glass of apple juice. How considerate of him to leave me food so I don't starve! Well, at least he sort of cares. I finished eating my muffin, which was pretty darn tasty and sat the tray on the floor. I knew I had to leave this room soon, but my eyelids were closing slowly. Knowing I soon would lose the fight, I figured I would take a little nap while I waited. I place my head on the pillow of my cot swung my legs up only to be taken into a world of darkness.

* * *

**A/N: And that's that. Keep an eye out for the next chapter becuase it will be up in a few days. 2 maybe 3 days. Hope it wasn't disappointing :)**

**See that button down there \/ ? Yeah? CLICK IT! **

**R&R :)**

**Madd!3**


	7. Talking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, or any of it's characters :(**

**A/N: Okay, so where do I start? First I'm sorry for the late update. I returned to school on Wednesday after almost two weeks of being sick, so I am stil trying to get caught up. Secondly, check out my poll on my profile! I'm debating weither I should turn this into a Twlight fanfic, since it was going to be orginally. I need you guys to decide on that though. Third, who's watching the 2010 Olymipics? I am :D But I think Terry Fox's Mom should light the torch, not a washed up hockey player! Even though I met him, but that still means nothing! **

**Okay, enough of this, here is my next chapter :) Hope you enjoy it, because I loved writing it :) All 4,000 words to be exact :P**

**Don't forget to check out my poll!! I'll stop now ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Mitchie's POV**

**_(She is dreaming here__ :D )_**

**I slowly opened my eyes to find my self standing on a spiral staircase. I leaned over the side to find the bottom on the stairs leading to a stone path. Looking around, I realized that I was outside the balcony belonging to my room. Without thinking, I began walking down the staircase, I'm going to get out of this place. I was half way down when I heard someone say my name. **

**"Mitchie? Mitchie! Mitchie!" It sounded like ... Shane! I was about to run back up when I heard more footsteps coming from about me. I slowly looked up only to see more men standing with Shane. I began running again down the staircase, stopping only when I reached the bottom. I was about to step on the stone path when I came face to face with non other than Shane. Getting excited I reached out to hug him, thinking he was going to save me. I closed my eyes waiting for him to hug me back, when he did, it didn't feel like him. I was about to scream when ...**

"Mitchie, Mitchie, wake up!" I opened my eyes to come face to face with Shane. I closed my eyes, waited and opened them again. He was still there. His beautiful eyes locked to mine. It was just a dream. Shane looked at me confused.

"Just a dream." I mumbled only loud enough for myself to hear.

"I was walking back to see if you were done eating and I heard you scream. I ran in to see what was wrong and then you woke up." I started laughing. "Mitchie? Something funny?" I couldn't stop until Shane stood up and walk towards the door. I jumped up, making myself stop laughing.

"Wait!" He turned around, holding the tray in one hand.

"I was getting the tray, something wrong?" I shook my head and walked back to my bed again. He left and returned a few minutes later.

"It's time to go meet the boss. Stand up." He walked towards me. I quickly stood up when he reached me and turned me around. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he spoke up.

"Sorry, but I have to tie you up again." Remembering the note, I gave in. After he tied me up, he replaced the blindfold again. "Just walk, I'll be here the whole time." I nodded and he grabbed my arm.

After walking for what seemed forever, we stopped. The blindfold was removed, and a door was replaced where the blindfold once was, blocking me to see anything but that. I waited for him to knocked but instead he turned me around.

"Whatever I say in there is to keep you safe. Don't speak unless your told to. This man is serious about his work. I don't want you getting hurt." He whispered and I had to struggle just to hear him, but I nodded and turned around while he knocked on the door. We heard a faint, "Come in" then opened the door and stepped inside.

I saw a man sitting on a big desk in the middle of the room, with Nate and Mr. No Name off to the side. The door closed behind me, and I was pushed into a chair. I never saw Shane move towards his brothers, so I guessed he was still behind me. I looked at the man that was on the desk, and he began to speak.

"Well nice to finally meet you Miss Tores. I heard of your escaping attempts," He crouched down so our eyes were leveled. I tried to look away but he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He continued talking. "Word of advice, try it again, and kiss your life goodbye." I could feel the blood running from my face. He, he's going to kill me.

"I guess your wondering why you're here? Well let's just say your daddy is to blame. You see, if you and your loving family had to stay where they were, I wouldn't have a problem, and you wouldn't be here." I looked up at him, I didn't even realize that he was sitting on the desk again.

"Your father is taking away all my customers. I tried to warn him what would happen if he didn't stop, but he failed to get the message." He sighed, like he didn't care. Wait, warn him, failed to get the message...he killed my mother. He was the one that murdered her! Without thinking, I jumped up from the chair and ran towards him screaming. "You monster! You killed my mother! Why? WHY?! What did my mother ever do to y-" I was cut off when a hand came over my mouth. I was pushed back down in the chair again when I heard laughing.

"I see we have a bit of a temper problem. Well, around here, there is no such thing as a temper problem, so I suggest you get your under control if you want to stay here," He continued smirking at me and my outburst. "Alive."

"Shane, return her to her room. I want to back here to make the video when she loses her attitude. I suggest you get rid of it, or I will do it myself."

"Yes sir." Someone replaced the blindfold, back on my eyes, and grabbed my arm. They pulled me up from the chair, and lead me towards the door again. I heard two more people walking, and I took a wild guess that it was Nate and Mr. No Name.

We continued walking without a word, until I heard another door open and closed again a few minutes later. Someone pushed me back down on what felt like my bed, and removed the blindfold.

"Mitchie, care to explain what that was about?" Shane, Nate and Mr. No Name was looking at me, waiting for me to explain my outburst no doubt. I sighed and began talking.

"A few years ago, just after my father opened his studio to the public, our house was broken into. It was in the middle of the night and our dad was away on a business trip leaving myself, my sister and my mother at home. We had an alarm on our house, but that night, my sister was out late with her boyfriend and she had asked me to turn off the alarm so mom wouldn't know. Around 10:30, I was getting tired and decided to get ready for bed. Not long after I heard my mom coming to bed too. Then it happened." I could feel the tears threatening to fall, but I held them in and continued. " My sister came home around midnight, woke me up and started telling me about her night. Until she suddenly stopped when we heard the door open again. Shortly after, we heard a gun shot. Both of us ran to our shared closet and stayed there for the rest of the night, too afraid to move. The next day," Tears began to fall, " w-we found o-out what th-the gun s-shot was. Whoever sn-snuck into our hou-house, killed our mo-mother. Leav-leaving a no-note ne-next to her." I whipped the tears from my eyes, not realizing that they untied me while I was telling them what had happened, I took a deep breath and continued talking. "The note said, _Consider this a warning. Next time, we won't be so generous. _We didn't understand what that meant, so when our dad came home that day, we showed him the note. The next day, we packed up and moved out." I looked back up at the three guys looking down at me. I whipped my eyes, again before Shane spoke up.

"And that's why you burst at the boss in there. I'm sorry, I didn't know he did that." I could tell Shane cared about me. But I couldn't get attached, he was the person that kidnaped me.

"Look," Nate came over and sat on the bed next to me. "When we go back, please just do what he says, and try not to repeat the outburst. If I was in your place, I would have acted the same way. I'm sorry we couldn't stand behind you. Just promise me, promise us," I turned my body to face him_._ Looking him in the eyes, he continued. "That it won't happen again"

"I promise." I replied almost in a whisper. "Nate" He changed his expression in a blink of an eye, if I wasn't in this situation right now, I would have laughed at his confused expression. I guess I should explain how I knew his name. But he beat me to it.

"How did you know..." He trailed off and I finished for him.

"I overheard you talking. I guess while we're confessing I should tell you that I didn't pass out the first time he," Pointing up at Mr. No Name, "tried to make me. I sing a lot, which means I need to hold my breath for a certain amount of time. If I wanted to, I could hold it for 2 minutes. I was silently counting in my head, and after 30 seconds, I just let my body fall limp. Before you pulled off the road," Now talking directly at Shane, " I made my way over towards the door, ready to make my escape." Mr. No Name started to chuckle, which made me give him a confused look.

"You really are smarter than we gave you credit for. I would never have thought of that." He paused like he was thinking about something then continued. "One question. If you know his name is Nate, then do you know ours names?" He asked, pointing to himself then to Shane.

"Well I don't know your name, but I do know his name is Shane." Again, Shane looked me giving me the same expression Nate had given me earlier.

"Well, I guess I should tell you my name too, I'm Jason by the way, and I'm sorry for what happened to your mom." I could feel the tears coming, but I forced them back.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry if I put you in a bad position back there, I really wasn't thinking when I did that." I looked at all three of them this time.

"Like Nate said before, it's okay. I would've done the same thing also. We need to take you back so we can contact your family. I have to tie you up again, and replace the blindfold. If we see anyone on the way I'll gave you a tighter grip and you can start trying to struggle. We were suppose to 'Improve you attitude'," Shane made air quotes around it and continued, " But not like this. We were supp-"

"Stop! I get it. Thank you and yes I will, since I owe you guys for being so nice to me." I interrupted Shane but he gave me and nod and I stood up. He walked over and turned me around so he could tie me up. He did, and then replaced the blindfold back on. Grabbing my arm, he started walking again. He suddenly gripped my arm tighter which caught me off guard, but suddenly I realized what I had to do. I began to try and get out of his grip, which I must say he made even tighter. I continued trying to get away until he whispered in my ear.

"Okay, you can stop. We're here. Remember your promise?" I nodded. "Please keep it."

He began to move again, until suddenly I was forced into a chair once again, this time my legs were tied to the chair also. There was no way I was getting up this time. The blindfold was removed from my eyes. I didn't bother to look around, instead I was staring at a large tv, with a camera sitting on top. Before I had a chance to say anything else, I heard the same man as before speak. He seemed closer than I expected which made me jump at the sound of his voice.

"I hope these boys weren't too hard on you. And I hope they won't have to do it again, because next time, I'll be the one teaching you a lesson." For some reason, I didn't want him to 'teach me a lesson' because the way he said it made my blood run cold. He walked in from of me towards the tv.

"We are going to make a little video now, and all you have to do is read these lines." He pointed to a piece of paper below the tv that I never took notice until now. "Now, if you're a good girl, you can enjoy the rest of the night by keeping yourself entertained. Watching movies, and reading books, which ever you prefer. But, disobey me, and well let's just say your night won't go so smoothly." He smirked at me then pointed to the piece of paper. I nodded and he turned on the tv.

I looked a the tv to see my dad, my sister, Catilyn and her family. They were all sitting on the couch in the living room. Lola, my older sister, was comforting my dad, while Tess was comforting Catilyn, and Catliyn's dad comforting her mom. They all froze when they looked at the tv to see me sitting on the screen. Before I had a change to speak, Catilyn did.

"Mitchie! Oh my god! Mitchie are you okay?" I nodded and was about to speak when Mr. Meanie caught my eyes. He was shaking his head and pointing to the piece of paper. I sighed then took a deep breath and started to read.

"I am fine and I will stay fine if dad meets the demands of the kidnaper. Can everyone else leave to room so I can talk to dad ..alone." No! No, no, no, no! I don't want everyone to leave! They all looked at me in shock, but I looked at Catilyn and mouthed "I'm fine, go" and smiled.

Everyone left the room, leaving only my dad. After Mr. Meanie heard the door click, he motioned for me to continue reading.

"In order for me to return home safely, you have to do three things. 1) Pay the kidnappers a total of 2 million dollars, cash only. 2) Close down the studio by setting it on fire, then blaming over-heating and 3) Tell no one of these demands." I looked at my father and tears ran down my face. He was about to speak when he heard the click, which made me look my kidnaper directly in the eyes. He had a gun pointed directly at me and a mask over his face. He walked behind me and placed the gun by my cheek, which made my heart rate increase and my breathing pick up!

"Mr. Tores, so nice to see you again. I see you found my little package, I'm glad you obeyed my first command. Well done. As you can see, I have your daughter and you heard my other commands. She will not be harmed unless you do not follow my rules. I want the money, all 2 million cash, by Tuesday. Today is Saturday. You do the math. For every day after Tuesday, it will increase by 200,000. Like I said before, your precious daughter will not be harmed. As for your studio, gone by Monday morning. I will know if you do not follow my orders. I will contact you again with the drop-off location. Do not tell anyone or you may never see your daughter again. Say good bye to your daddy Mitchie." He began to gently stroke my cheek with the tip of the gun.

"Bye dad, I love you." Before he had a chance to reply, the screen went black, and the tears started to run down my face again.

"Good girl." He removed the gun and replaced the blindfold. "You have until 9 to watch whatever movies you want, or read if you like, but leave the room, and you will be punished. Maybe Shane can have you as a present? What do you think?" I just stayed silent, remembering my promise. He just must have expected my silence, because soon after I felt my feet being untied and someone pushing me out the door.

I never bothered to notice where or how long we were walking until I was back on my bed again. Someone took the blindfold off and untied my hands, but I was in my own little world so it didn't really matter. Tears were streaming down my face again as I remembered everyone on the screen. Catilyn looked worried and as she left, I knew she started to cry when they left the room, along with my sister.

"Mitchie? Are you okay? What happened in there?" Shane was talking to me when I finally came back to reality.

"I'm sorry. I get like that when I'm upset. Weren't you in the room?" He shook his head so I continued talking. "Oh. Mr. Meanie-" "Mr. Meanie? Really?" I glared at him. "What? I didn't know his name, anyways, he gave me a warning, and told me that I had to read from the paper. He wouldn't punish me if I didn't do as he said. He said the next time I disobey, he will be the one to do it and not you guys." I began to cry again, but talked on anyways. " Then he turned on the camera, and I saw my family, and my best friend's family on the screen. Which hurt me even more. Catilyn was the only one to speak, I guess the others didn't get a chance to or were too afraid. I started reading, and never really paid attention until I told my whole family to leave the room, but for my father to stay there." Shane was now sitting on the bed with me, looking into my eyes, as I was looking into his. I snapped out of my trance. _Mitchie! This guy kidnapped you, you shouldn't have feelings for him!_ I didn't care what my conscious was saying. I continued telling him what had happened while he sat there and listened. When I was done the words ' Maybe Shane can have you as a present', were still haunting my mind. Of course, I skipped over that part. I had to ask Shane what was meant by that. _Maybe Shane is putting on an act? Maybe he is actually not going to help you at all? _No, I told myself, Shane would never do that, he said he would look out for me.

"Shane?" He looked startled when I spoke again, but I continued anyways. "I have to ask you something, but I don't know how your going to take it.." I looked into his eyes again, his beautiful brown eyes. He nodded to tell me to go ahead and ask him so I took a deep breath and spoke.

"He told me that if I don't listen I would be punished, and maybe he might give me to you as a present." He looked at me and I could tell he was getting angry, but then he started to laugh.

"Mitchie, don't worry about anything. He's not going to hurt you, nor will I. He said that to make you afraid so you wouldn't go against his demands. By the way you were shaking on the way back, it worked. I will never hurt you, ever, you have to believe that." I looked at him to find myself locked with his eyes. He really did mean it, he will never hurt me. I suddenly became less tense around him knowing that I could trust him, or at least I think I can.

_Mitchie, are you crazy? He kidnaped you for crying out loud! You should be afraid of him, what if it's all a test? _

It's not! The way he looked at me is enough to tell me that he actually cares.

Not wanting to argue with myself I focus on Shane again.

"So, what he said about you wasn't true? Then what is he planning on doing with me if my father don't meet his demands?" This question was troubling me from the very beginning.

"That, I don't really know but," he took my small hands into his larger ones, " if he is planning on going ahead with what he said, and give you to me, I promise I'll never hurt you and get you far away from this place. That is, of course, if you trust me enough." I looked down at our hands, then back at him. He was going to do anything and everything to protect me. I nodded.

"I trust you Shane. I really do." I felt a smile coming, and I released it to show him I was telling the truth. He smiled back, and my heart skipped a beat. I knew I shouldn't be having these feeling towards the man that kidnaped me and brought me to this hell, but right now he was my shield of protection and I was going to everything to make it stay like that.

"Good. Now let's get you some dinner. You must be hungry?" I never realized it until now that I actually was hungry. I nodded and he got up heading for the door.

Once he was outside, I waited to hear a _click_ sound for the lock, but it never came. I never planned on leaving, but this may be my only chance. I decided it was now or never and I forced myself to stand up and walk, heading for the unlocked door.

I slowly turned the door nob, and to my surprise, it was unlocked. I poked my head out, looking both ways before I stepped out in the hall. I looked right first to find nothing but a hallway, then I turned left to find a hallway again, but this time leading to a door which read EXIT.

_Perfect._ I grinned and began to tip-toe towards it, not wanting to make a sound. As I walked I noticed doors on both sides. If I was about to get caught, I could always hide in one of those. I almost reached the door when I heard distance footsteps making me quickly run for the nearest door, hoping it was unlocked, and hide myself inside. I turned the handle, thankfully luck was on my side, because it was unlocked. I stepped inside, quietly closing the door and stepping away from it. I felt arounf intil I found myself hid in a corner. It was dark, so I couldn't tell if it actully was a corner, but right now I didn't care. I sat there and silently prayed that I wouldn't get caught, I do not know, and never want to find out the consequences.

I slowed my breathing so it was almost stopped, and that's when I heard it. Footsteps! This is it, I'm going to die.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Another cliffy, I'm sorry, but I wanted the next chapter to start soon. I feel like this story is moving too slowly! **

**Anyways, don't forget to review, and check out my poll!! This story depends on you checking out my poll :) It's really not that hard, so please vote! **

**That's all for now. The next chapter will be up shortly. After this chapter, I'll try and update weekly, or maybe twice a week. Depends! I'm going to be VERY busy until after Easter as of right now because 1) I have to practice for Dramafest!! and 2) I have a Basketball tourny coming up :D which I am SUPER excited for !!**

**Okay, now I'm sure that all. I'll stop rambling on and leave you to review :) and vote on my poll! **

**P.S If you review, I'll give you a sneak preview of the next chapter :D**


	8. Welcome Home Peggy

**A/N: Yay, new chapter :D Shane's pov this time. I tried my best not to repeat myself with the same in Mitchie's pov. I hope it don't disappoint!! Thanks to it rains when you're gone x, DiSnEyGiRl96, Maddybabbi, ..dIffErEnt., xxmylifeunwrittenxx, and DemilyGSBFF for reviewing. Like I said in the last chapter, Reviews = Chapter sneek-peak :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE..PLEASE!!!!**

**Reading time ;)**

* * *

Shane's POV  
I feel so bad for Mitchie, considering Brown killed her mother, and then kidnaped her. Even though I'm the one that kidnaped her, and though I've only known her for a few days, I can't help but have feeling towards her.

After I left her room, giving her some privacy to clean up, I went to the Kitchen to get her breakfast. The poor girl must be starving. It was already cooked, so I grabbed it and walked back to Mitchie's room. She was still in the shower, so I wrote her a note telling her about the mess I'm in. Hopefully she'll find somewhere in her heart to forgive me if she gets out of the alive.

After I wrote the note and left the room, I decided to go talk about these feelings I got towards Mitchie with the two people I could trust. My Brothers.

I was walking down the long hallway, looking for my brothers when I met Peggy. She is another one of my close friends here. The only reason she is here because Brown is her father.

I stopped her and pulled her into the nearest room, I knew it would look suspicious if we were caught on camera talking in the hallway. When I grabbed her arm, she jumped a little. It was only then I realized that she was totally distracted by her music and didn't see me.

"Hey, I didn't mean to startle you, but have you seen my brothers anywhere?" By now, she had the earphones in her hands, which was placed on her hips.

"Okay who is she?" I looked at her shocked.

"How dare you change the subject. And no one, why?" She just smirked.

"You are thinking about a girl. You really have feeling for her. Don't lie to me Shane Grey! I know you better than that by now!" It was true she did. But I would never admit to that.

"Just tell me where my brothers are. I know you know where they are. You never leave Nate alone for more than 5 minutes." This I smirked at. It was true though, ever since they started having a secret relationship with Nate, they were around each other 24/7.

"Fine Shane you win. I know where they are, but I'm not telling you unless you tell me her name." When it came to fighting, she had her dads skills. Never lost once.

"I wish I could, but I can't." I can't risk everyone finding out that I have feelings for the girl we now have captive in this house. It wouldn't be safe for her, or me if one of Brown's 'sidekicks' found out.

"Why not? I won't tell, you know you can trust me on that one. I trust you to keep my secret, so why can't I keep yours?" Damn she was good. I sighed, knowing I would not win. I looked around the room to realize we were in one of the spare bedrooms. It was actually more of a hang out for us, because it only had a small bed. The rest of the room was filled with a big tv, game consoles, and couches.

I took her by the arm and lead her over to the couch, and sat down. She did the same.

"If I tell you this, you better not tell anyone! I was actually going to my brother's for advice, I don't know what to do. I'm falling for her."

"Who Shane?" She didn't know about Mitchie. I forgot she was at a private school for the last 2 weeks, and returned only yesterday.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. Your dad sent myself, Nate and Jason to kidnap a girl because of her father's actions. Sh'e here now, and he's holding her for ransom. Ever since she opened her door back at her house, I felt a strong connection towards her. She is after opening up to me a lot, but I'm afraid of what your dad has in store for her." I was about to continue when she spoke.

"Do you mean Mitchie? As in my dad rival's daughter? He's holding her for ransom? He's been talking about it for weeks. I guess he finally went ahead with his sick plan. You know I don't approve of anything my father does. So, I'm guessing Mitchie is the girl your falling for?"

"Are you sure you don't have some weird mind reading power because you are starting to freak me out." She just laughed.

"You never change do you Shane. This is coming from a friend who cares about you, follow your heart. Listen to it, and obey it." Then words sound familiar, where have I heard them before...

"Don't you remember who gave that advice? You did Shane! I came to you looking for advice about Nate and that's the exact words you told me." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Yeah, nothing like listening to your own advice." She pushed me then laughed. It was great to have my old friend back. I missed her when she left. At least she's back for a few weeks, which mean I won't be seeing very much of Nate.

Shaking my head, I looked at the watch on my wrist. I sighed when I realized I had to go get Mitchie because Brown wanted to have a talk with her. I said my good-byes to Peggy and walked towards her room.

I opened the door, only to hear a scream. At first it startled me, then realizing who it was coming from, I instantly was at Mitchie's side. I felt a little better when I realized she was just having a nightmare. I tried shaking her to wake her up. Nothing worked, and by now I was starting to panic.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, wake up!" Slowly she opened her eyes, only to quickly close and open them again. She mumbled something about a dream, but I never bother listening.

"I was walking back to see if you were done eating and I heard you scream. I ran in to see what was wrong and then you woke up." She starting laughing when I stopped talking. What did I say that was so funny? I asked her, but she didn't reply. I just shook my head and grabbed the now empty tray back while heading for the door when I heard her speak.

"Wait!" I turned around to see her standing up, with a serious face. I asked her what was wrong but she ignored me and sat back down.

I quickly walked out the door, locked it, and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. On the walk there I met Jason. Wanting to get back to Mitchie as fast as possible, I stopped him.

"Hey Jason, can you bring this tray to the kitchen for your favorite brother?" I flashed him my puppy dog face, which only works on him, but he doesn't know that.

"Sure, I was actually looking for you. Boss wants us and the girl in his office now. Nate's in the lounge with Pegs at the moment. I was coming to let you know, then we were heading down."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up." He was about to take the tray and walk away when I stopped him. "The 'girl' has a name Jason. It's Mitchie. Please don't turn into another one of his goons, because I know you care about her as much as I do." And it was true. Even though he agreed to everything Brown said, he was against it 100%.

"Whatever. Just hurry up." He took the tray and walked towards the kitchen, while I turned, and returned to Mitchie's room.

When I opened the door again, I didn't waste anytime with tying her up and blindfolding her. I had wrote her a note earlier and placed in by her tray when she was cleaning herself up. I didn't want to explain in person, one of the reasons being that if we got caught, we would both suffer.

We walked in silence towards Brown's office. After I removed the blindfold, I quickly told her that what ever was said in there was to keep her safe. She seem to relax a little, but giving the current situation, she was still afraid.

I knocked on the door, waiting for the approval to enter, then opened the door, pushing Mitchie in front of me. Inside, Brown was sitting on the edge of his desk and my brothers was standing to the side. He motioned me to place her in the chair, and I obey without hesitating.

I looked at him, about to question him whether or not I should stay behind the chair or stand with my brothers, but before I got a chance to, he held his hand up telling me to stay where I was. Even though I didn't show it, I was grateful for being able to stand behind Mitchie incase something happen in the next little while that I could prevent her from getting hurt.

He began talking to Mitchie, knowing he was only telling her the rules and why she was here, I ignored him. Instead, I was thinking of ways we could get out. Or better yet, ways that I could help Mitchie escape. Ever since I saw her picture, I had a strange connection with her that drew me closer to her. I knew that I shouldn't have feelings for her, since I did kidnap her, but I couldn't help myself.

If we ever got out of this alive, I would need to tell her my true feelings towards her. My thoughts were suddenly cut short by screaming. Wait, not any screaming, it was Mitchie! I shook my head bringing me back to reality to find a furious, yet amused, Brown, and a screaming Mitchie stalking towards him. If she never had her hands tied, she would have more than likely attempt to punch him.

Brown shot me a '_Do something about her'_ look. I knew then that we were the ones responsible for her. I quickly walked behind her placing my hand over her mouth and sitting her in the chair again. It startled her, not giving her time to react before Brown spoke again. He gave a faint laugh before talking directly to Mitchie. This time, I listened.

"I see we have a bit of a temper problem. Well, around here, there is no such thing as a temper problem, so I suggest you get yours under control if you want to stay here," He continued smirking at Mitchie's outburst no doubt. "Alive." At them words, I froze slightly, but relaxed before anyone could notice. I mentally scold myself for almost revealing feelings in front of Brown.

I looked up to find Brown's gaze on me when he spoke again.

"Shane, return her to her room. I want to back here to make the video when she loses her attitude. I suggest you get rid of it, or I will do it myself."

"Yes sir." I replied quickly, and replaced the blindfold over Mitchie's eyes before leading her out of the room with my brother's close behind. Not a word was spoken until we arrived to her room again. I placed her on the bed and removed her blindfold revealing her beautiful brown eyes. I shook my head, then asked her to explain what the outburst was about. I knew what Brown meant when he said 'I suggest you get rid of it, or I will do it myself.' He wanted me, along with my brothers, to "knock" some sense into her. I couldn't do that to her, not with the feelings overtaking me.

She started to explain about her outburst, making me realize that we should've had the guts to stand up to Brown when the same thing happened to us. Well almost, she still had her biological father, but we both had our siblings. By the end of her speech, I knew more about her. The poor girl had seen her dead mother. They were lucky that they were in the closet, or that could have been them lying on the bed dead! Of course, that information, I would never tell her, but it was true.

I also found out she was not to be under estimated. She was smart enough to find out our names, and fake passing out. Even Jason was taken back by her knowing our names, as was Nate. She didn't know Jason's name, but he told her anyways. We also made her promise us that she wouldn't freak out again when we brought her back into the room.

Brown had sent a few of his men as under cover cops so he could record a video. Just to let the family know she was okay, and alive, and let her father know of his demands. His men did a good job, because Jason received a text moments later from Brown, signaling us to proceed to the video room.

Before we left, I told her that if we met anyone, she would have to try to get away from us. She was never going to get far, but she could at least try. She agreed, thankfully, and we proceeded out of the room and down the hallway. We turned the corner only to come face to face with Barron. One of Brown's most loyal men.  
I quickly gripped her arm, only to slightly get a more firm grip on her arm when she started to squirm. For a girl, she was strong. When Barron saw her struggling, he smirked, this is exactly what he wanted to see, scared and helpless Mitchie trying to escape out of my grip.

Luckily for us, we arrived at the room. Before opening the door, I whispered to her that we were here, asked her if she remembered her promise, then lead her inside the room.

I placed her down in the chair so she was sitting in front of a large tv screen. Brown nodded towards us, before motioning to exit the room. Obviously, he didn't want to get caught by the police just yet. Even though it was impossible considering half, if not all, of the police force that was working with the family was on his side.

I looked at Mitchie once more before turning to wait outside with my brothers. I didn't like leaving her in that room with the excuse for a human, but I really had no other choice. I walked to the lounge, that was thankfully only a few doors away, opening the door to find a sad looking Peggy talking on the phone. She suddenly looked at the door in pure shock when she realized she was caught, but relaxed when she saw it was her boyfriend and his brothers.

Nate quickly walked to her side, trying to calm her down. She ended her call, and then started sobbing of out control while hugging Nate.

"Peg, calm down. It's okay, it's only us. We won't tell anybody. Don't worry." I couldn't blame the poor girl for being scared. The last time she was caught using her cell phone without her father's permission, she was locked in her room for 3 days without water or food. She may be related to the meanest man alive, but he would punish anyone if they make a call without his knowledge.

After a good 10 minutes, she calmed down, and we ended up playing Band Hero. It always did help us calm down. I was watching Nate and Jason battle on guitar, when I heard the all to familiar ring tone. Sighing, Jason paused the game and read us the text message from Brown.

'**Tell Shane his present is ready to return to her room. Come and pick her up now. Don't enter until I open the door. One of you can get the dvd player and some movies for her to watch. I take it she will explain what happened. You can also grab a few books from the library. In 20 minutes, dinner will be ready. I expect to see all three of you, along with Peggy at the dinner table. 7 o'clock. Don't be late, or the girl will suffer.'**

He slowly closed his phone and made his way towards the door. We all knew by not that this man did not fool around when he gave orders. I didn't realize it was almost 6 until Jason read the text. Nate quickly hugged Peggy and followed myself and Jason towards the room where Brown and Mitchie currently sat in.

Not long after stopping in front on the door, it opened to reveal a blindfolded Mitchie, and I smirking Brown. Her dad must've agreed to his demands if he was smiling like that. I grabbed Mitchie's arm again and lead her back to her room where she would stay for god knows how long.

Once inside, Jason left to get the DVD player and a selection of movies, while Nate headed to the library for some books. While they were gone, Mitchie explained to me, just as Brown said, what happened when I left. She never heard us leaving, which was probably the only reason she was so calm.

I asked her to trust me, so I could help her escape, and also to give me more willpower with expressing my feelings. She said she did, and I believed her. I told her I was going to get her something to eat and left the room without a word.

Once outside, I quickly went to the kitchen, only to find a tray of food sitting on the counter with Mitchie's name on a piece of paper next to it. It looked good to eat, and considering Brown still needed her for his plan, I was guessing it wasn't harmful. I walked out of the kitchen with the tray in my hand and back to Mitchie's room.

Once at the door, I froze dead in my tracks. I never locked the door, and she realized it. The door was open by only a crack and I mentally debated with myself that my brothers was in the room with her, leaving her no way to escape. I slowly stepped in the room, placing the tray on the desk, before looking around. Not good! No Mitchie, no Nate, no Jason. This is not good at all!

I ran out of the room looking both ways to find Nate and Peggy at the end of the hallway, outside of peggy's room, and at the end of the hallwaya door, with the fake exit sign above it. Of course, she would head there, but no one could get pass the door for 2 reasons. One, the alarm would go off as soon at the door is touched, and two, the other side of the door was a cement wall. She had to hide in one the rooms. But which?

My question was answered by a shrieking Peggy. I ran quickly towards her room, but not attracting too much attention. I opened the door to find a scared Mitchie, and a shocked Peggy and Nate starring at her.

"Mitchie. Thank god it was these two that found you and not anyone else. What were you thinking?" I was relaxed when it was Peggy and Nate who found her but anger filled my voice to show her I was serious.

"I...I...don't...I...I'm sorry." I could see the tears building in her eyes. I didn't blame her for trying to escape. If I knew she could get out without being caught I would be encouraging her, but I knew we could never get pass the second floor. Considering the house, of you could call it that, had 5 floors, and we were currently on the 3 one, we had no chance at getting away.

"Listen I'm sorry for yelling, but if someone else had to find you, I don't even want to think about what would've happened to you. Come on, let's go back to your room before the boss finds out, or we'll all be punished." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, letting her know that this is not the time or place to try something stupid.

I poked my head out around the door, and looked back in the room at a still shocked Peggy and Nate. Mitchie really did catch them off guard. I said a quick good-bye before leading her back to her room.

"I can walk you know. You don't have to hold my arm." She decided to speak as we were getting closer to her room.

"I know, but if I let you go, how do I know you won't try to run again?" Sighing she gave up, and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

Arriving at her room, I pushed the door open, and walked inside.

"I suggest you eat because if the boss finds out about you escaping, you may not get food for awhile. Besides, you need some energy. I don't know if he is going to make you help out around here or not. The DVD player and movies are by the tv, and the books are on the bed. I'll be back in 30 minutes. Don't try escaping again. Please." Without hearing her protest, I turned and left the room.

I let out a sigh of relief and walked towards Peggy's room again only to find a confused Peggy and frustrated Nate. When she saw me enter the room, she got up from her place on the bed and walked towards me.

"Explain. Now. What the hell was she doing in here? If my father found her, she could have been in deep trouble, not to mention that she would be wishing she was dead. Trust me, I've seen it happen before." Sighing I took her hand leading her over to the bed before sitting on the bean bag chair on the floor.

"Look, I don't know how she escaped, but I was grateful she did come in here. Peggy, please try and become friends with her. At least make her feel a little less scared. When I left her, she was about to break down in tears, not to mention the fact that she was shaking like a leaf. Maybe if she had a friend other than her kidnapers, she would feel a little at ease." I pleaded.

"Shane is right Peg. Wouldn't you try to escape if you were kidnaped and being held for ransom. I know I would." I smiled to myself, knowing that Nate was backing me up.

"Okay, I will try talking to her. And yeah, I don't blame her for trying to escape. It just caught me of guard when I walked into _my _bedroom to find a girl sitting in the corner, about to have a mental break down." Once again, I smiled to myself. Peggy was the only one who knew my true emotions for Mitchie, so she knew what I felt like.

"I'll go talk to her tomorrow and try to become friends." After hearing that, I stood up and headed for the door.

"Thanks again Peg. I own you." She nodded, followed by Nate before I left the room.

I made my way to Mitchie's room again, to find her asleep on the floor with a empty plate on the tray. I closed the door quietly, before picking her up in my arms and placing her on the bed. Not wanting to disturb her I quietly walked towards the door, turning off the light on my way out.

"Good night Mitchie. I'm sorry, so very sorry." I grabbed the tray before closing the door behind me. I walked towards the kitchen and was about to make myself something to eat when I remembered I had dinner plans tonight.

_Great. Dinner with the crooks._ I thought sarcastically to myself.

Looking at my watch, I noted it was almost 7, so I made my way towards the dining room. I walked in the room find Brown, Barron, Sander - his best men, as he calls them - and Lola - his assistant - sitting at the table already, deep in conversation. I took my seat at the table, just before Jason, Nate and Peggy walked into the room also.

"Peggy," Brown began, _here comes the 'love'_, "Welcome home. Did you enjoy your two weeks at school?" He smiled, waiting for her to respond.

"Thanks Br- dad. And yes I did, I enjoyed it very much. I was actually hoping, maybe I could go back to school." She smiled back at her father, who was thinking about her question. He didn't want Peggy to leave here in the first place, but seeing his little girl sad was the last thing he wanted.

"I'll have to think about it. For now, try making yourself at home again." She frowned for a split second but pulled another smile, totally fake, but her dad bought it.

"Of course dad. Thanks again for everything." He nodded, then turned his attention to the now open door leading to the kitchen. It wasn't the kitchen myself, my brothers and Peggy used, it was for the cooks when there was a special dinner such as this.

Once dinner was on the table, we all fell quiet.

A conversation here and there, but other than that, silence. For once, I was glad. I really didn't want to have to listen to Brown for much longer while he was playing his loving protective father role. It was disgusting, but we all played along for Peggy.

After all 3 meals, appaitizer, main course and dessert, were gone, Brown spoke over everyone who was now having quiet conversations of their own.

"Thank you all for welcoming home my daughter by having this feast. I'm sure she appreacitated a lot. You all may have the rest of the evening off." Nate, Jason and myself began to get up when he spoke again.

"Nate, Shane and Jason?" We looked at him, confused.

"I would like to have a words with you three, you may take a seat, we'll talk right here when the rest leave." We just nodded because we didn't know how to answer. What were we suppose to say? '_No I don't want to stay but thanks for the offer anyways.' _Yeah, that would go over great. We took our seats again and waited for the rest to leave. As Peggy was leaving, after hugging and thanking her father again for the dinner, it wasn't like she meant it, she gave us a worried glance before walking out the door. She was afraid at what might happen to Nate, mostly, but Jason and I as well. The room fell silent again while we waited for Brown to speak.

"Alright then. What I wanted to talk about is Mitchie. Sources, which sources or who is not important, but I have recently heard that you three, Shane mostly, has been feeding her. Is this correct?" We nodded.

"I advise you not to make her feel at home, because until her father meets my demands in three days, she will have no contact with either of you, except food. Is this understood?" We nodded again. _Three days? THREE DAYS?! Do he want the poor girl to go crazy?_

"One of you may bring her meals, breakfast at 7, lunch at noon, and dinner at 6. Do not speak to her, do not make eye contact with her, and if I get reports of you doing either, I will get someone else to watch her. Is this understood?" Again, we just stuck to nodding. What else were we suppose to do?

"Good. Glad to see we're on the same page. In three days, Tuesday, around 3, I want her in my office again. We are going to have another live video chat with daddy. If he has the money, then I will send two of my men to get it, while you take the girl. She is not to be given back to her father until the following day. You will return back here with her and the money. That's all for now. Make sure the television, books, DVD player and DVD's are out of her room. Unlock the balcony door, and make sure she sees you unlocking it. We are going to be tempting her." He smirked. He was liking this way too much.

"If she tries to escape, she won't be able to leave during the money pickup. Instead she will be moved to the basement. Of course she will get a warning about the basement first. That's all I wanted to talk to you about. I suggest you follow my orders. Good night boys." He got up from the chair he was sitting in, not looking back, and walked out the door.

When I was sure he was a safe distance away, I spoke.

"Three days? Guys, that's crazy. Sure, he did it to other people, but they actually made him mad. This poor girl has done nothing to him. We need to help her some way."

"Shane's right. Maybe we can sneak her out some way? We can't talk about it here. Let's go find Peggy." Nate, always worried about his Peggy. They are like a match made in heaven.

"I guess we should get some sleep. These are going to be the longest three days of my entire life." Sighing, I got up from the chair and made my way to my bedroom. I wanted to check on Mitchie, but I knew I would probably get caught. I opened the door to my bedroom, closing it when I entered, and made my way over to the bed. I laid on my bed, drifting into a dream of none other than Mitchie.

* * *

**A/N: So, was it worth the wait? I'm currently working on the next chapter right now, but I have NO idea when it's gonna get posted. 1) Next week is crazy, I have drama and Basketball + a tournment on friday. 2) I'm also learning a new song on guitar which means sore fingers :( I know lame excuse. But on the bright side, more reviews = Happier Me :) Happier Me = Quicker updates :D**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it! I promise I will try to update soon. **

**P.S. Review and you get a surprise :O **

* * *

**March 4, 2010**

**Sorry if you guys thinks this is an update, it's not, but I have some stuff I need to say :) First, I would like to thank all of you who read my story, it means a lot to me. Second, your probably wondering why I'm continuing on this chapter and not a new one, well thats another reason. I'm looking for a beta! I really need one because my life is getting crazy very fast. With grad coming up, and school, I don't have time to write the chapters AND read it over looking for mistakes. I'm also losing interest in my own story, in other words, my writing is boring me. I AM CONTINUING THE STORY! DON'T HAVE A FIT! THE STORY IS GOING TO BE COMPLETED. When? I don't know. Third, I want to thank all who reviewed, fave and alerted my story, it motivates me to write more. Forth, I had 5, 412 words in this chapter before I started rambling on, so now I'm trying to get 588 more, so I can get a beta. Did you know that you need 6,000 words in 1 chapter in order to get a beta. I thought it was all together first, But then I reread it, ad got depressed.  
On the bright side, I got a manicure today :D and it's totally awesome, althought I don't know if I'll be able to write with it. More exciting news? I got my dress for my graduation :D  
Right now, I have 5,668 words. I have a lot of typing to do :( It's getting late here so I'm gonna take off and finish writing this long author note tomorrow. As for my next chapter, it should be posted by sunday at the latest. (Today is thursday, in case anyone is wondering.) **

***IMPORTANT* I have decided to start a new story :D I'm not giving away any thing about it like what it's about but I can tell you this much, it's going to be a story based on a book series. i'm sure some of you, or most of you can guess it right. If you think you know what it is, message me. If you get it right, you get a sneek peak into the story. ;)**

***POLL NEWS* A few weeks ago, I posted a poll. I was debating on weither or not I should change this story into a twilight one. Turns out, a lot of people like Camp Rock. So, for all of you wondering, the poll has not been closed and this story is staying a CAMP ROCK STORY! Yay!**

**Word count: 5,862. I'm depressed. Usually I can write a lot more, but tonite I can't. **

**If I get 5 more reviews by Sunday, then I shall post 2 CHAPTERS next week :D A chapter from this story, and a chapter from my new story. If I get 3 reviews by sunday, a sneek peak on the story I am starting shall be posted here. I don't know what else to write. But I need A LOT of more words in order to get a beta. Boo!**

**Word Count: 5,953. I feel like I'm announcing the total amount for a telethon :P I'm going to bed because my niece is getting cranky. And my cousin is NO help at all. Yes, I know you can see that ;) Night all :D Keep the reviews coming !!**

**Guess what people!!??!! I have reached 6,000!! and 3 :D I need a beta asap!! Love you all! 3**


	9. No Words Spoken

Chapter 9

Mitchie's POV

I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. I was probably going to die after trying to escape, unsuccessful I might add. Just then, the door opened, making light pour into the room, and making me push myself farther into the wall.

" I wish you had to come with me. The school is amazing, and they told me I could do my courses online while I'm visiting -", she stopped talking when she saw me. _No! This is officially the last moments of my life. I'm going to die. _I jumped when she screamed.

"Ahh! How did you get in here?" I couldn't speak. I looked up at the girl, and then to the person she was talking to, only to gasp at the person standing there. It was Nate! I wanted to run into his arms because I knew I could trust him. But I never, what would the girl think? Before I could answer the question, Nate spoke up.

"Mitchie? How did you get out of your room?" Again, I was lost for words. I attempted to speak.

"I...um...I- " Got to love Shane's timing. He walked through the door, saving me from explaining myself.

"Mitchie. Thank god it was these two that found you and not anyone else. What were you thinking?" Shane's voice wasn't calm like it was in my room. He looked at me, waiting for an answer. So much for being saved from speaking.

"I...I...don't...I...I'm sorry." I could feel he tears coming. To say I was scared would be a understatement. I was frighten beyond belief.

"Listen I'm sorry for yelling, but if someone else had to find you, I don't even want to think about what would've happened to you. Come on, let's go back to your room before the boss finds out, or we'll all be punished." He grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet, said good-bye then walked out the door, with me in tow. He didn't speak the whole time we were walking, and the way he was pulling me, I felt like I was a kid that just did something bad at a mall.

"I can walk you know. You don't have to hold my arm." Woah, where did that come from?

"I know, but if I let you go, how do I know you won't run again?" Truth is, I WAS going to run again, he would probably catch me, but right now, I just wanted to get out of this place. I sighed, and let him lead me the rest of the way.

I didn't even notice we were at the bedroom until he spoke again.

"I suggest you eat because if the boss finds out about you escaping, you may not get food for awhile. Besides, you need some energy. I don't know if he is going to make you help out around here or not. The DVD player and movies are by the tv, and the books are on the bed. I'll be back in 30 minutes. Don't try escaping again. Please." He turned around and walked out.

Not eat? Help out around here? What am I some kind of servant? I looked at the tv stand, and sure enough, there was a DVD player, and movies, then I glanced at the bed, there waiting was a pile of books. At least I won't get bored. I continued looking around the room for the millionth time in only a few days. There was a tray of food laid on the table, and as soon as I saw it, my stomach protested in hunger.

I walked over, grabbed the tray which had a bottle of water and a bowl of soup, and made my way over to sit in front of the bed. I quickly ate the food, then stood up. I walked over towards the patio doors, debating whether I should try and open them or not. What else could possibly happen to me?

I tried the handle on one of the doors, only to find out that it was locked. I didn't even bother trying the other one, because what's the chances of me trying the locked door, and the other one being opened. Slim to none really.

I made my way over to the tv stand. I glanced through the stack of DVD's but none of them seem good enough to watch. I made my way over to the bed, looking at the books, but none of them caught my attention. Sighing I sat down in the middle on the room.

After a few minutes, memories started to flood back. Me and my family on the beach. Catilyn and I laughing. Watching Catilyn's face light up when she found out she was going to be an aunt. The grand opening of my dad's studio.

It was only then I realized that my face was wet. I was crying, and lid on the floor. I'm never going to see my sister or my dad again. I'm never going to see Catilyn or her family again. I'm never going to be an aunt and spoil my niece or nephew. All these thoughts drifted in my head, and I fell in a black hole, growing more unconscious by the second.

My eyes opened in a matter of second when I heard a door open. I jumped up to see Shane. He never turned around, and he never spoke. Just laid a tray of food on the desk and walked back out, locking the door. I slowly sat back down, only to realize I didn't wake up on the floor that I fell asleep on. Instead I was on my bed.

I got up again, waking towards the desk, I pulled out the chair and sat down. On the tray in front of me was a bowl of cereal, rice krispies from what I could tell, drenched in milk, and a glass of apple juice. I ate slowly, as I thought of the way Shane acted a few minutes ago.

_Maybe he don't want to protect you anymore? _My conscious stated.

**What are you talking about, of course he wants to protect me. He said so.** I argued back.

_That's what you think. I told you it was all an act. He was pulling you in, making you bow to his feet. He got you right where he wants you. _

**Your lying. Shane will never do that! He won't break his promise. Maybe he was angry at last night. Yeah, yeah, he's mad. And giving me the silent treatment.**

_Sure, sure, you go on thinking that. He's your kidnapper. Can't trust the bad guys. _

For one, I think my conscious had a point. I was falling for my kidnapper, and he was playing me like a piano. The next time he comes in, I will speak to him.

I finished eating, then went to the bathroom to get freshen up. This is going to be one long day. Walking back into my room, I noticed the books were gone, along with the Tv, DVD player and DVD's. Great, now what will I do?

I started pacing around the room, only to end up in the closet 10 minutes later, studying all the clothes. I repeated this pattern for the next little while. I couldn't tell what time it was, and Shane never came back for my tray, so I didn't speak in god knows how long. I was trapped, and there was nothing I could do about it.

**3 hours later, around noon...**

I was sitting on my bed, sizing up the ceiling when I heard someone talking outside the door. I walked over to the door, very quietly, and pressed my ear against it. It was defiantly Shane, and maybe Nate arguing.

"Dude, this isn't right. I don't know if I can do this until Tuesday! Not talking to her is killing me, and if I talk to her then I will be killed." That sounded like Shane.

"You heard the boss. No contact, talking and seeing. It's only a few more days." That must be Nate.

I heard shuffling outside the door, and quickly pressed my back against the wall behind the door. I need to catch Shane off guard, no matter what the price. He is going to talk to me. I need answers, and I need them now!

The door unlocked, followed by Shane walking in. He walked over to the desk to set the tray down. I assumed it must be lunch time from the bowl of soup and slice of bread that was on the tray. He never looked towards the bed, and I took my chance to pounce.

I quickly closed the door, standing in front of it with my arms crossed. Shane turned around, stunned, only to claim his masked emotionless face a few seconds later. I knew he wouldn't speak, so I decided it was my turn to talk.

"Hello Shane." I waited for him to answer me. Instead he crossed his arms and stocked towards me. "Talk to me, or I'm not moving." He didn't speak but only kept walking.

After a few more steps, he was standing directly in front of me.

"Hello Mitchie. There I spoke, now move." Well, the silent speaks.

"Who said I would move?" I glared at him, with a smirk on my face. Take that, Shane!

"Move away from the door, or I will make you." He was not getting away that easy.

"You and what army?" Yeah, I know, that was lame, and little did I know, he probably did have an army, but if it makes him talk, then I'm all for it.

"Mitchie, I'll ask you one more time. Move away from the door, please." I looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"No." He reached for something in his pocket.

"Fine, it's going to be like that. I didn't want to do this Mitchie, but you give me no choice." He grabbed my arms and pulled me away from the door. Picking me up he walked over to the bed. I kicked my legs and punched his back, hoping he would let me go.

"Shane let me down! Let me down right now! Shane! I'll scream! I have the lungs and I will scream if you don't put me down-" He threw me on the bed. "Thank you" He didn't speak, just gave me a evil smile, and grabbed my arm. He placed something on my wrist, then attached it to the headboard of the bed, grabbing my other arm, he did the same thing. He moved towards my legs, but never had a chance to grab them before I started to kick. Sighing, he shook his head, and headed for the door. The door opened, Nate and Jason came in, and then door closed again, Shane returning to the spot he was before. Before I knew what was going on, Jason grabbed one leg, pinning it down and Nate grabbed the other one. I knew what I had to do.

"Please, why are you doing this? Shane, Nate, Jason? Talk to me. You were so nice to me the other day why the change of heart? I thought you were protecting me? I thought you were going to be my knight in shining armor, and help me escape? Please, please, don't do this." I didn't get a reply. Not a single word. After he was done with my legs, he placed a gag in my mouth and blocked off my vision with a blindfold. I heard the door shut, and lock.

From that moment on, I knew I was on my own, and I would be at the mercy of these sick people. Unless my father meets their demands, I may be lying in my deathbed.

I drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few hours, days, weeks, months. I didn't know how long I stayed here. I was weak from no food, my throat felt like sand paper from no water, and I cried myself dry.

Moments passed when I heard the door open again. My legs were uncuffed from the bed, followed by my arms. The gag was removed from my mouth and the blindfold also. My eyes adjusted to the light to find a worried looking Shane sat in front of me with a bottle of water and a bowl of soup. His face had sorry written all over it.

"Mitchie, you have to drink and eat something. Here." He held out a bottle of water, and I grabbed it, drinking it greedily. He then placed the bowl of soup in front of me, and I ate that also. When I had the bowl of soup gone, he handed me another bottle of water. While I took sips from it he starting talking.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I fell really bad. Don't blame anyone else but me. I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again. I mean really you should be scared silly of me, I am the person who stole you from your life. I took you away from your family and your friends. I shouldn't said no when he told me to kidnap you, but instead I was a chicken and went along with it. I am so very sor-"

"Stop. Don't worry about it. It's your job, I should be the one saying sorry." At least my throat wasn't like sand paper anymore. "I shouldn't have given you a hard time. I tried three times to escape, and all you did was, well you did nothing. You were nice as ever to me. You said you would protect me. I didn't expect to get treated like a princess, but yet you treated me like one. And all them times you saved me, I should be grateful that you didn't beat me up or kill me. You had more than one chance. So I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, and thank you for everything you did." He seemed satisfied, and letting me know that he was, he simply nodded.

"Now that your done eating, and the speeches are over, we need to leave. Your dad is trading the ransom money today. We need to show him that you are okay. I wish I could let you go, I really do, but if I do, _he_ will find you. Then, make you suffer for all the times that I should've made you suffer. Let's go, we have a long drive ahead of us." Not wanting to fight with Shane anymore, and loving that the caring Shane as back, I stood up, letting him tie me up, blindfold and gag me.

If this is what it takes to have the Shane I love, than so be it. My father would be playing the money tonight, and although I might not see him, at least he would see me. If this is what it takes to return home, so be it. I will do anything and everything I can to see my family again.


	10. Meet and Deliver

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: Thanks all who reviewed. **

**Yes, I already posted this chapter, but thanks to my lovely beta, __________ ;) (You know who you are) , it has been re-written and made 10x better. If you don't want to read it again I understand, but it is different, slightly. Next chapter is coming soon :)**

**I'm really sorry guys, and I hope this will make up for the long wait :) Also, I'll be posting my Twilight story this week too :)**

* * *

The door to the restaurant was opened, and I was pushed in. Nate kept firm grip on my hand the whole time. I quickly glanced around the run down looking place we just entered. There was no one here, except a woman standing behind the counter too interested in her magazine to have even noticed we came in.

Mitchie's POV

We walked for God knows how long in complete silence. Well, almost silence, the only thing I could hear was the constant pounding of my heart. I was certain at any moment it would fall out. I heard a door opening, only to be hit with cold air. I shivered but continued to walk.

A few minutes later, we came to a stop again, I heard another door open, and I was pushed inside **a **vehicle**,** then it closed again. It wasn't the same as the van I was in the first time, **it** felt like I was sitting on seats of a car.?

I heard more doors open and close, then the car started. I sighed the best I could, considering I was still gagged. The silence was broken when Shane spoke.?"When we get to the restaurant outside of town I'm stopping, want anything?" Well, I knew he obviously wasn't talking to me, as I couldn't really talk at all right now.?

"Yeah, we should get some food, and some more clothes. Hey, did you feed Mitchie this morning?" Uh, hello Nate, Mitchie sitting right here! Wherever 'here' is. Just then the cloth was removed from my mouth. "Scream and you'll regret it." I nodded, too afraid to say anything. From the voice I recognized it was Jason who spoke. For someone who doesn't talk much, he sure is scary when he does. "Mitchie, would you like something to eat when I stop?" I nodded, afraid what might happen if I spoke. Silence filled the car after that, and I drifted to sleep, dreaming ofthelife I used to know.

My eyes flewopen when the car suddenly came to a stop, only to snap them shut again when I realized I wasn't blindfolded anymore. I opened my eyes slowly this time, giving a chance to adjust to the sudden brightness. I looked around the car for the first time. I wasn't tied anymore, but handcuffed to the door handle, and alone.? _So much for trying to escape.? _

Looking around a bit more, I took in my surrounding, only to see Shane and Jason walking out of the building with bags. _Where were we anyways? A restaurant? A gas station? _My thoughts were interrupted by the car door opening. Shane and Jason got in the car only a few moments later, following by Nate in the back with me. It was then I realized I really had to use the bathroom, bad.

Wouldn't she notice them walking towards the car first? Just a thought.

"Um..," my voice was hoarse when I spoke. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Nate looked at me and nodded. He reached over and unhooked me.

"Stay here." He jumped out before I could answer, and quickly ran around the car. He opened the door I had been attached to, and pulled me out.

"Scream or even talk, and I won't be responsible for what I do to you, got it?" He hissed in my ear as we walked closer to the restaurant. I looked around, noticing only one car in the parking lot, the one we are in. Great, perfect, wonderful. I'm absolutly loving how helpful this place is becoming.

An armed robber could have walked in and she would never have noticed. Suddenly, my arm was yanked to the right, towards the restrooms, I guessed. We turned the corner **to** the far right **of **the restaurant and sure enough, two bathrooms.

Just then a thought hit me. Windows! I could try and climb through the windows, run to a pay phone and call for help. I hadno clue where we were, but hopefully someone would find me. After all, police always managed to track pay phone calls in the movies. We came to a stop outside the door that read '_Woman'_. Nate turned me around so that I was now facing him. Had he just read my mind-?

"You have 5 minutes, then I'm coming in to get you, done or not. Got it?" He growled.

"Okay." I mumbled, praying that it would take me less than 5 minutes to escape. I spun around and walked in the bathroom, waiting for the door to close behind me. As soon as I heard it close, I started searching, which didn't take very long, because directly on the wall in front of me was a window. I looked a decent size, and I would be able to fit through it, but first, I had to seem like I was actually doing something in the bathroom. Which, I suddenly remembered, I had to do quite badly.

Once I flushed the toilet, and washed my hands, I walked towards the window. Looking up, I slowly pushed it open, which wasn't hard at all. I grabbed on to the bottom of it, pulling my self up until I could see how far down it was. I immediately glanced at the door again, noting on my watch I now only had less than 2 minutes before Nate came in the bathroom.

I wasn't a long way down, and I would have no trouble jumping. I lifted my feet up so that they were resting on the sink, then lifted them up further swinging them out the window. I edged my body further outside, until I was literally hanging onto the top of the window. With one quick look around me, I let go. Landing perfectly on my feet, I froze for a split second

**…**

"She finally wakes up. About time, I was beginning to worry." I looked towards the voice to find Nate staring at me, his face looking very frustrated.

"You know what to do, Nate." Again I looked towards the voice, and this time Jason spoke. He was also the one driving, while Shane was in the passenger seat, staring out the window.

"Do we really have to. Jason? She has no clue where we are, and no clue where we are going. It's only going to be another 10 minutes until we arrive. How much information could she possiblycollect in 10 minutes?" Nate spoke again. Why was he defending me? And what was with them talking like I wasn't in the car**?**

"You're still going to have to do it. What to you think Br-the boss will say if we arrive and she can see everything, as well as move around freely?" I saw Nate shaking his head, as if he were defeated. "That's what I thought. Now do it, or I will."

"Fine." He reached for my hands, which I only now realized were laying in my lap, untied, and retied them with rope. So much for that. I was then blindfolded again. I knew all too well what came next.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What?" Nate spoke, but he sounded annoyed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This," I tried raising my hands. " Why are you helping the boss, if you don't want to?"

"Do we really have to talk about this now?"

"I have the right to know. I am the one being held against my will."

"You know our reasons. No other choice. So drop it."

"Where are we going?"

"To met your father, and collect the money. What's with the questions?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just curious."

"Well, you better stop being curious and don't talk anymore. We're here, and as of now, I, or my brothers, can't protect you from the boss."

"One more question."

"What now, Mitchie?"

"You keep calling _him_, the boss, does he have a name?"

Nothing. "Well?"

"Yeah, he does, Mitchie, but it's not my place to tell you. Now stay quiet and I won't have to gag you, got it?"

"Yes."

I felt movement in the car, doors opening and closing, until I was lifted from the car and placed on solid ground again.

We started to walk forward. No one said a word, and all I could hear was the sound of the four of us walking.

We came to a stop. Someone gripped both my arms, holding me still, but it was pointless seeing as I froze when I heard the voice I'd been longing to hear.

"Mitchie?" I couldn't help but smile.

'_Dad! _' I wanted to shout, but I still remembered Nate's threat in the car, and didn't dare make a sound.

"As you can see, just like I informed you earlier, your daughter is fine. She is alive and well. Now, answer my question, do you have my money?" _Oh god. It was _him_._

"Yes. But you've got to give me my daughter first."

"No, I don't have to do anything. I am the one making the demands and calling the shots in case you have forgotten. Now, hand over the money."

I didn't care anymore, I wasn't going to let my dad suffer like this. I knew what he was planning on doing, takingthe money then making a break for it while still controlling me like a puppet on strings.

"Dad, no!" I shouted. "Don't give him the money! Don't listen to him. He's lying. Dad, don't give him th-" But I was cut off by someone slapping me.

"Shane**, **shut her up orI'll do it myself!"

"You leave my daughter alone! I got the money, now give her back!"

I felt someone pull me away, but I didn't want to get back in the car. I wanted to leave with my father. I wanted to see my family again. I tried my best to struggle out of their tight grasp on my arms, but with no luck.

"Goodbye, Mr. Torres." The Boss said coldly. "You saw your daughter, and I do believe you have another part of the deal to complete. Maybe then Mitchie will be returned to you safe and sound. Or maybe not." When he said them words, numbness took over. I knew in my head I was never going to get out of here again, but my heart couldn't believe it was true. I guess I kinda blacked out just knowing my father was only feet away from me but I couldn't even see him, let alone hug and leave with him. Just seeing him would've been enough-!

I didn't hear anything else for awhile. I guess I was still in shock. But finally the numbness wore off, and even though I was awake and I aware was still ignoring the world, along with my kidnappers. It was like the only thing that mattered at all right then was that I was still tied up, still in that car, and still their prisoner.

They must've untied me. At least took my blindfold off. Because the last thing I remember about that night was seeing Shane's face as he whisper a 'good night', after tucking me into what felt like my bed. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep, wanting more than anything to wake up in my own bed surrounded by the people I loved. Even in my dreams I prayed that when I finally did wake up, this would all have been just another nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: Awe, poor Mitchie. I know I never updated in a LONG time, but I have a good reason. I love reviews. So, review and let me know what you think ;)**

**Let's see if we can get 50 reviews by the end of the week :) I know it can be done!**

**Thanks again to my lovey Beta, You know who you are. ;) **

then I took off running. Where, I didn't know. The only thing I did know for sure was the further I got away from this place, the better.

I kept running and running, away from the restaurant, away from my kidnappers, away from the boy I loved and would probably never see again. What a minute! Boy I loved? Would probably never see again? Alright, first off, I 'loved' no one. Secondly, I should have been jumping for joy at the words 'would probably never see again'.

Everything seemed to be going so well with my impromptu escape until reality caught up to me and stopped me dead in my tracks. I was standing face to face with a cage.

__

Great. A wall. More obstacles for my brilliant escape plan.

Without even looking up I could tell the road block was really high. I let out a frustrated sigh and started following it. Maybe someone was stupid enough to not fence the whole place in, leaving a gap for me to climb through.

~*~

My legs were getting tired and after what seemed like hours of no luck, I sat on the ground with back against the fence. Then a thought hit me. Where weremy kidnappers? Why hadn't they tried to chase me? Surely they'd noticed me gone by now. Then another thought hit me, stinging and hard like a slap in the face. Maybe they wanted me to try to escape, so I could die all alone and cold in the dark woods.

I'd never see my father again, or my sister, or my best friends. Why did this have to happen to me? Why! I was suddenlytornfrom my thoughts by the sound of screaming. Wait, screaming? This place was deserted, who could be screaming...oh. It's me. I'm screaming. I opened my eyes when I felt myself moving, only to find myself back in the car again. Wait, how did I get back in a car? I thought I was on the ground behind the restaurant


	11. Proper Introductions

**A/N: Yay, I updated :) Sorry for the long wait! School has been taking my writing time away. But on the plus side only 10 school days + 4 days of finals = summer break and more writing :) **

**After Sunday - today being Saturday - I won't be updating till at least June 22. My last final is June 21 and it's the most important one! Biology :| If anyone want to write it for me you gladly can! Anyways, I wanted to update this weekend cause like I said i have to focus on my finals. I pormise that as soon as June 22 rolls around, I'll be updating twice maybe three times a week but hey I have a life too! **

**Don't worry! I WILL be finishing this story. I also need to give a HUGE thanks to my beta :) They are amazing! And helped me fix this chapter big time :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I'll stop my blabbing. Enjoy the story. **

* * *

Shane's POV

Furious, that isn't even the right word to describe the way I'm feeling right now. Even the Hulk would look tame compared to me. I knew Brown was waiting for the ransom money, but I honestly thought he was going to let Mitchie free. My thoughts were cut short from a low knock upon my door. It was then I realized I had been pacing. Walking towards the sudden sound that thrown me back into reality, I regretted every action turning the knob.

"Hi." Peggy, great, just another person to get on my nerves.

"What do you want?" I turned around and sat on my couch.

"Someone 's not in a very good mood." She walked in and sat on my bed, opposite of the couch.

"Just answer my question."

Peggy huffed, crossing her arms,"I want to know why Nate is mad. He won't talk to me, and when I try, he freaks out then apologizes then freaks out again!"

"And you're here because?"

"Because I told him I needed some space and that he needs to grow up. We never had a fight Shane, not once, he's always so pleasant, so why the sudden change?"

Fresh memories of the pervious day flooded back, "Last night."

"What about last night?" Her composure tensed slightly

I'm not so eager to pass on the story, "The ransom drop-off. Your dad decided to keep Mitchie. And he was a -"

Peggy's eyes grew wide, not waiting for me to finish my sentence, "Mitchie is still here?"

"Yeah, why?" This time, it was Peggy who did the aimless pacing.

"I told him that I didn't want her to come back here, that it wasn't fair for him to kidnap an innocent girl. I even threatened to run away." Okay, didn't expect that.

I demanded bewildered, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

She sighed and ceased walking about the room like a lost child, "Because last night I was thinking. What if the role was reversed?"

"You lost me."

"What if I was in Mitchie's place? If my dad was the one being threatened? What would he feel like?" Her hands raised in mere worry.

I slowly replied, "So you told your dad to sink into Mitchie's father's shoes, and he didn't take it well?"

The girl before me snorted, "Didn't take it well? Let's just say he used my full name, said if I use those words around him ever again, he would disown me and intended to kick me out. However, Lola arrived shortly after, wanting me to help her with something."

"Wow, harsh-"

"-Anyways, enough about my problems, what's up with Nate?" Interrupted again.

"I _told_ you, he's upset about your father's actions." Also with the way Mitchie disobeyed him, resulting in him having to slap her.

Peggy frowned, displeased by my answer,"Oh. Thanks, I guess I'll leave then." She made advancements towards the still open door.

"Wait." I stopped her right in her quick moving tracks.

Once Peggy turned around, I noticed a smile on her face. Then as fast as lightning it was replaced with an emotionless stare. Talk about mood swings.

"Did you talk to Mitchie, you know, try and make friends with her?" I knew Nate had been bugging her about it. He felt for Mitchie too, but not as much as I did, or so I've been told.

Another smile spread to Peggy's girlish features, "No, but I can if you want me to."

"Yeah, you should, I need to go talk to my brothers. Go get her breakfast from the kitchen before you go see her." Peggy raised an eyebrow and cast me the nastiest glare I've ever seen.

"I'm not her servant." Was her blunt reply.

Laughing, I decided to argue, "No, but it saves me a trip. Besides, it's a good start." She walked out the door mumbling a 'whatever'.

After Peggy left, it was time to find my brothers. I had to get Mitchie away from this place, but how was the question.

Mitchie's POV

I stopped pacing back and forth once again to gaze at the view from my balcony. Since I woke up twenty minutes ago, I've been pacing like a maniac. Reason being, I was trying to get Dad's voice out of my head and trying to remember if Shane actually did kiss me. It mainly was targeted on my forehead, but still, it counts for something. Right?

I've known Shane for, well, since I was kidnaped, and I think I can finally admit to myself that I have feelings for him. He's good-looking, a gentleman, kind, the list can go on forever. I wonder if he feels the same way?

_Mitchie, for all things good, have you completely lost your mind? He kidnaped you, brought you to a madman's house, and you have feelings for him?_

I ignored my highly annoying conscious, nevertheless the point she had. I simply don't care. Yes I do have feelings for him, and I _don't_ care if he did kidnap me, the whole point is that from the many occasions he had to punish me, he never took it to such extremes. All the times I tried to escape, the most Shane did was slap me, he never hit me or punched me, only slapped me.

My body whipped around at the sound of the door being unlocked, causing my heart to flutter to life. Sadly, it transformed to it's dead nature when I saw the girl standing in the door. It was the same girl that was with Nate, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were dating. I noticed she was holding food, pancakes with toast and a glass of apple juice, which smelled delicious. She placed it on the desk, and I waited for her to leave, but she never did.

"Um, hi?" It sounded more of a question.

"Hi." I started towards her, more towards the pancakes than her, when I noticed her eyes watching me the whole time.

The girl stated, smiling, "I bought your breakfast. I hope you like pancakes and toast." Okay?

"Thanks and yeah I do, it's my favorite actually!" I pulled out a chair, sitting on it a few moments later. Her eyes still burned holes into my back. Kinda creepy, don't you think?

"I'm Peggy by the way." I glanced up at her, seeing that she was smiling again, I shot her a smile of my own.

"I'm Mitchie."

Peggy nodded, "I know." I was shocked for a moment, but then out of no where, began giggling. That's when I heard her giggling too.

After finished my breakfast, Peggy left the room, only to re-enter minutes later.

"So..." I said, trailing off.

"Listen, we got off on the wrong foot, let's start over?" I nodded, and she held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Peggy." She smiled and I shook her hand while adding, "Hi Peggy, I'm Mitchie." We both started giggling again.

**2 hours later...**

Once we started over, conversation came natural to us. It's like we have been best friends our whole life. I learned that she moved back here a few weeks ago, also that her and Nate are secretly dating. I was amazed Peggy on how trusted me so much, and truly honored to have someone I could tell all my problems to, even if we met properly a few hours ago.

"Hey Mitchie, tell me what having a sister is like." Peggy wondered, breaking the long period of silence.

"Well, I guess it's like a best friend that you can tell anything too, and she's only across the hall from you so it makes everything a whole lot better. You don't have any sisters?"

She shook her head, "No, not that I know of. If I tell you something, will you still be my friend?"

I was taken back by the question, but I nodded. What could she say that would make me hate her?

"You asked earlier who my parents were, and I avoided the question, well that's because my parent is here."

"What do you mean?"

Peggy obviously grew nervous, "Well...the man who kidnaped you, he's-he...is...my Dad."

"Your dad?" She looked upset. I saw her biting her lip and confirming as I tried my best not to freak out. Her, Peggy, was the closest thing to a friend in this _place_ and she's the daughter of the man, or excuse of a man, who kidnaped me!

"I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have told you, now you won't talk to me. Oh God, I'm so sorry, I should've kept it to myself, at least then-" I stood up in front of her, stopping her endless ramblings, causing her to bump into me from being startled.

"Breathe Peggy, breathe" I watched her take slow breaths, I managed to slow my breathing as well.

Once the breathing level returned to normal, I spoke again, " Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you, you just took me by surprise that's all. And of course I'll still be your friend, you are the only person who hasn't gone bi-polar on me." I heard her chuckling, and we embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Thanks so much for trusting me Mitchie, only a few people do. Listen, my dad is leaving in a few days, how about I let you out of this room, or prison cell more like it, and show you around? He won't know, and everyone here loves me like their own daughter so I know they won't tell. Please Mitchie?" Peggy didn't even have to ask.

"Of course! This prison cell is painfully driving me insane."

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow. Oh, and here," she said handing me a few books and Ipod, "That should keep you entertained. The Ipod is good for a few hours, if it goes dead, there's a charger under the bed." My new friend winked and walked out the door.

"See you in a few days!" Someone's a little excited.

"Bye." I answered with an equally happy grin.

For the next few hours, I read the books and listened to the music given to me. Peggy was correct, there was a charger under the bed, but of course, I wouldn't need it for awhile. A few times I felt myself drifting off to sleep, the recent one, I awoke to a smell of food. I guess it was lunch? Dinner? Either way I was starving!

When I was done devouring the tray's contents, I noticed a watch behind the it, telling me it was five thirty p.m. I placed the watch back on the tray and walked towards the bed. It was where I stayed until the next morning. Over the several days, things became a continuos cycle. Wake up, read, eat, talk with Peggy, eat, read, eat _again_, then go to bed. On the third day of this 'cycle' I was suddenly woken by an 'earthquake'.

"Mitchie! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Mitchie!" Only one person would wake me up like this. Peggy. She has been waking me up like since the day we bonded.

"Mmm," I mumbled, "Let me sleep!"

"Let me think? No! You promised me I could release you from this prison cell today, so you better get you butt out of bed right now missy." At those words, my eyes quickly snapped open. Today her father was leaving, and I could experience a few hours of freedom. Since I knew I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, I decided just live life day by day, and pray my family is looking for me.

Even though I spent time with Peggy, I still felt empty. Maybe it was because I missed my family. Well, that was half the reason, and I knew the answer to the other part. I was missing the one person who stuck with me through this whole mess. My protector, my shield, Shane.

"Come on Mitchie!" Peggy's voice brought me back to the present. I looked at her jumping at the foot of my bed like a child on Christmas morning. I shook my head, but got up anyway. How someone can be that hyper this early in the morning, was way beyond me.

After about twenty minutes, I was dressed and ready for a tour -if you can call it that- of the place I called 'home' for so many weeks. Peggy grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, only to come face to face with _him_. Both of us gasped in absolute horror.

* * *

**I know I know I'm leaving you guys hanging, well shoot me! Okay don't really! If I can get an update in between today and tomorrow and get it sent to my beta and they send it back to me then I will update tomorrow. But if I can't I'm extermly sorry for leaving you guys hanging.**

**Time for the Happy part of this author's note! I am 2 reviews away from 50. Just two :) **

**You know what I love? Milk and Cookies! Do you know what else I love? Revieiws :)**


	12. Unhappy endings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda yadda...**

**A/N: I am finally back! After a long hard month or stress and finals I'm out for summer :) And finished high school forever; passing with a 94 average might I add :) I am so sorry I never updated in awhile. Hopefully the next few chapters will make up for that, they are going to be pretty eventful ;) **

**Thank you x 1,000,000 to everyone who reviewed :D 58 Reviews with only 13 chapters. Let's make it 70 after this chapter shall we?**

**For all those who fave/alerted my story, thank you too :) All my readers mean a lot to me, and since I'm out for the summer I will be updating whenever I can. At least once OR twice a week. I'll update this story again the weekend, because I made you wait a month. **

**For those who want to read my other story, please do :) I'm posting another chapter to Lost and Found tonight, and I encourage everyone to read it. I'm sorry to say that that story has more of an interest than this one. I currently have 6 chapters posted and AMAZING results. Here are the results for both my stories. **

**Camp Rock - Her Voice; 58 reviews, 3, 625 hits, 17 favs, and 27 alerts**

**And for my other one, (which blows this one out of the water)**

**Twilight - Lost and Found (It's the Cullens and Bella watching her home videos, totally worth reading :) ; 60 reviews, 3,504 hits, 49 favs, and 39 alerts. **

**I'm posting my new story tonight - the one I gave a sneak peek to way back when- and I encourage all of you to read it. **

**Anyways, enough with the author's note -who read these things anyways?- and on with the story. **

**P.S Thanks to my wonderful Beta! Without you, I'd be nowhere!**

* * *

Mitchie's POV

There standing in the doorway was no other than 'the boss' -or Peggy's Dad.

After an awkward silence, Peggy spoke, "Hi Dad, what are you doing here?" She attempted to smile at him. Despite the slightly murderous look on his face, he smiled back.

"Well dear daughter, this is _my_ house, so do tell what you are doing in here with _her_." He sneered at Peggy while glaring at me.

She stuttered out nervously, "You see...I was...well the thing is..."

Deciding to step in, I hissed at Peggy's demanding Father, "You see _sir_, I was going to take a shower but I ran out of-" I racked my brain for something to say, then it hit me, "-shampoo. When you daughter walked in with my food. She left with the tray and returned moments later with the shampoo. She was on her way out when she opened the door to find you standing there." Lying smoothly. _Lets hope he believes me._

His hard gaze traveled from Peggy to me and returned upon his panicky daughter.

"Peggy, I wish to speak to you." He glared at me before smirking sweetly at my new friend, quickly adding, "Alone." She nodded her head fiercely and followed her Dad with the door slamming shut behind them.

I stumbled over to the bed and began to count the tiles while I anxiously waited for her return.

One thousand two hundred and seventy five boring tiles later, my prisoner like door flew open. In dashed a teary eyed and flushed cheek Peggy. She admittedly was at my side hugging me and sobbing onto my shoulder.

"Peggy what's wrong?" She stared up at me, salty tears streaming down her beautiful yet now distressed face. Before Peggy had even a chance to answer, the door swung open once more causing her to faint in my unexpected arms.

**Peggy's POV**

"Peggy, I wish to speak to you." My Father ordered, hastily glaring at Mitchie while adding, "Alone." I nodded and followed him into the hallway, sensing the door shut behind.

Once in the narrow pathway, Dad tightly grasped my hair and proceeded to drag me towards the nearest empty room. He all but threw me in before closing and locking the door behind him. The whole time, I was dead silent.

"Margaret Dupree Cesario! How many times do I have to repeat myself before you get it in that thick head of yours? Ms. Torres is my hostage, not your friend. I come all the way over here and I get lied to by the girl I'm holding for ransom to cover up my daughter's mistakes!" My eyes grew fearfully wide. _He knew!_

Dad laughed at my reaction, "Oh my dear, I know more than you think. I have eyes and ears all over this place. You see, I know that you have been hanging out with the girl." He spat out, dangerously advancing towards me. I automatically flinched back. "-And that you have been getting her food and not Shane-."

His amused expression drastically changed, "I suggest you go pack your belongings. You are moving in with my sister's family in Burbank, California. Don't speak to anyone, or I'll kill your friend." Dad turned to leave, "And your little boyfriend too..." He knew about Nate! My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach, red clouding my already wet vision.

I broke down, "Where is the Dad I loved when Mom was alive? Where is _my _Dad? When Mom passed away, you transformed into a monster! A dark creature who is not my Father! Don't bother kicking me out because I'm leaving...forever!" Running at the locked door, I gave Dad one last revengeful glance, "I HATE YOU!" And then he was no more.

My probably huge tears were falling freely as I tumbled into to my room, messily packing my things. Through heartache, I didn't notice Nate wrapping his arms around me, I didn't notice him placing us against the wall, most importantly didn't notice him gently stroking my hair, trying to calm me down.

The last thing I remember is escaping to Mitchie's room -Nate close behind me- and crying into her arms. I heard barely spoken whispers somewhere in the room then everything went pitch black.

**Shane's POV**

Jason and Nate were battling it out on PlayStation when we overheard someone yelling. Curious, I went to investigate where it was coming from. I only had one second to jump back into our room because Peggy ran out screaming 'I HATE YOU!'. I surprisingly looked back at Nate who was now alertly jogging to the door.

I advised, "Dude, you better go see if she's okay." He quietly agreed and ran in the same direction Peggy had gone. Suddenly a beyond furious Brown barged out of a room near me. He groggily stormed down the hallway in the opposite direction Peggy and Nate went.

His evil eyes locked with mine and I quickly straighten up only to double over as I received a blow to the stomach, knocking the air out of me. Jason came to my aid.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled at Brown. As I tried to get my breathing back to normal, I only witnessed Brown punching Jason to the floor, however, he thankfully dodged the hit. Although he never mentioned it, Jason was enrolled in defensive training ever since fourth grade.

By the time I was indeed on my feet again, Jason had Brown knocked unconscious. I tried my best to let what just happened sink in, "How long do you think he's going to be out for?"

Jason simply shrugged, "I don't know, but if we're escaping with Mitchie...now would be a good time." I reconsidered the idea of going back into the room, so grabbing Jason by the shoulder, we got the hell out of there.

Entering Mitchie's room, we stopped in absolute shock. Nate was currently on the floor with his head resting on the bed. Mitchie, at the foot of it, crying and blubbering. Peggy seemingly peaceful with her eyes closed, passed out between the two.

"What happened?" I wondered. Mitchie's low head snapped up, launching herself into my arms. She was crying nonstop on top of my out of the blue tear stained shirt.

After minutes of painful silence, she stared up at me. Motioning towards the wall, I gently told her to sit against it. Mitchie quickly obeyed, allowing me to wrap my arms around her in a protective manner.

"Peggy was in my room when her Dad came. She left and was gone long enough for me to count all the ceiling tiles five times! Then she finally arrived, along with Nate, and collapsed in my arms. Nate recalled you heard shouting! She's been out for awhile, Shane ,what are we going to do?" She practically screamed in my ear. I wish I knew the answer, but honestly I don't have the slightest clue.

Looking over at Jason, he was desperately trying to cease Nate's actions from ripping the bed sheets apart in frustration. We both gave each other head nods, full aware that it was now or never. We may never be able to escape again. I quickly told Mitchie -as Jason was telling Nate- our plan to escape. Mitchie was more than happy to hear the plan. She wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

I helped Mitchie up, guiding her to the door. Keeping her safely behind me I made my way to the front, Jason, Nate and Peggy right on my tail. Once I caught sight of the main door, I grabbed Mitchie's hand and started sprinting. The faster I was ran, the further away our only hope seemed. When I finally made it, I completed a happy dance inside my head. A few more steps and we'll be free forever!

Just as I was gingerly turning the door knob, the last person I ever wanted to see again blocked my path. I knew Nate and Jason had took attention to my problem because I heard them gasp loudly behind me.

* * *

**Ouuuuuu, cliffhangerrrr. Who is it going to be? GUESS! If you get it right, the next chapter is deicated to YOU!**

**A/N: And there you have it :) Chapter 14! As soon as I get the next chapter wrote I'll send it to my wonderful beta and post it a few hours later. I love my beta :D**

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait again. Hope this is worth it. And sorry about the Cliffy..again.**


	13. Here We Go Again

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know you haven't heard from me in awhile, okay so it's been longer than 'awhile', but I have so much going on right now, my life is very crazy. First of all, cancer has been found in my family, and not in my aunts and uncles, in my mom. But she had her surgery, and is doing fine. **

**Second, grad in literally a week away, (next Friday, May 6th) so I'm taking time from my easter break to update this. In the following weeks, I won't have much time to do anything. This week, even though I'm off school, I have to finish tanning, go to the school and finish painting, pick up my dress, and corsauge and boutinier (don't know how to spell it, it's like 1:30am in the morning so I don't really care), get gifts for all my friends, and get ready for my mom to leave for four weeks, leaving me home, by myself, with my younger siblings. Like I said, my life is a tad crazy right now. **

**Third, finals are around the corner. So I'll be cracking down on the books soon! **

**I made a promise to myself that I WILL update ALL my stories this wee****k, even if I do have to write them at 12 o'clock in the night. My readers deserve it, and I need to get my mind off of everything that is happening right now. **

**I know most people will skip over this author's note, and I don't really care, it's just me ranting anyways. But, it would be nice if some of you read it, just to know that I won't be updating after this, any time soon. **

**I won't keep you from reading any longer. I hope you like this chapter, and hopefully it was worth the wait :)**

**And for the record, this chapter wasn't Beta'd, and incase you don't notice, it's slightly all over the place, but place leave me a review, and if you find any major mistakes, PLEASE tell me, and I will fix them best I can. **

**Thanks for your support everybody! I'll try to update soon, I promise!**

* * *

Shane's POV

"Where do you think you're going?" I knew that voice. "Without your car keys." I looked up at the familiar face smiling back at me. It was Brown's assistant, Ella. She loves us like her own kids and we love her like a mother. She was there for us when our parents couldn't be.

I smiled back at her and accepted the key cars hanging from her fingers. "Thanks so much Ella." She just hugged me and pushed me out the door. I looked back to see her hugging Nate and Jason as well before sending them on their way.

"Who was that?" Mitchie whispered.

"That was Brown's assistant, Ella." Mitchie looked at me confused.

"Who's Brown?" She questioned me. _Crap. Busted._

"Um, the cook?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "The _cook_ has an assistant?" She started giggling.

Jason caught up to us and swung his arm around her shoulder. "What's so funny Mitchie?" She slightly jumped as her laughing died down. She tried to speak, but that only resulted in more laughing. Jason just shook his head and Nate was too interested in his unconscious girlfriend to notice.

Short of breath, she rested her head on my shoulder as we made our way to the car. Jason gave me a look but I just shrugged, he didn't need to know what was going on.

When we finally reached the car in the garage I let out a breathe. Now we just have to get on the road and we'll be home free.

Jason and I got on the front -after Jason called out "I got shotgun"- and Nate, Mitchie and Peggy got in the back. The windows were tinted so the only way anyone would see them is if the windows were down.

Making our way towards the gate, I wasn't nervous. Ella has been on the gate for the past few days and she know we are on our way.

I looked towards the gate, they were opened already. My heart started to pound. _What if Brown woke up? What if he catches us? Will he kill Mitchie? Will he kill his own daughter?_ No, I told myself, he was out cold. It has only been 10 minutes so there is no way he is awake yet.

I looked in the mirror. "Mitchie get down." She didn't have to be told twice.

I stopped at the gate entrance but didn't bother to swipe my card, or press the call button.

Ella's voice came loud and clear through the speaker. "Be careful Shane. Mr. Cessario is on his way home." _'On his way home? Wait a minute, she don't know he's here?'_ "Go right to the airport. There will be a jet waiting for you. No one will ask questions, and you are not to speak to anyone. Once you land in New York you will be given a cell phone, call me and I'll let you know what to do from there."

"Thanks Ella, you don't know what this means to me. To us." My words were true. I would never be have the courage I do today if it wasn't for her.

I carefully drove to the airport. Jason was singing loudly to the radio, but inside I knew he was fearful, Mitchie was asleep behind my seat, and Nate and Peggy was talking quietly since Peggy had woken up about a hour into the drive.

When we reached the airport turnoff my heart began to race. Brown Cessario is a smart man, he will know we left when he woke. He has eyes and ears everywhere. Luck was on our side today, because the airport was vacant, except for the private jet waiting in the middle runway.

As soon as I stopped the car, Mitchie's eyes popped open. "Did we make it?" she asked, still half asleep. I jumped out of the car and opened her door.

"We are at the airport, we don't have much time, come on." I gently grabbed her hand and led her to the jet's stairs. Slowly we made our way onto the plane, Nate and Peggy went first, and Jason stayed behind us. At times like this, he took his 'big brother' role seriously.

Once in the air, I let out a sight of relief, we made it. We escaped the house that has been holding us captive for most of our life. We actually made it.

But I knew I couldn't let my guard down quite yet, for Brown would be looking for us, and I have a feeling we'll be back at the monster's house before long.

**Mitchie's POV**

Nate, Shane, and Jason kidnaped me, threatened me, brought me to a house of a monster, told me all their secrets, and now they're helping me escape. And the icing on the cake, 'Brown's' daughter is 'escaping' -or running away from home- with us. Could my life get any crazier?

Everything was happening so quickly, and although Shane is good-looking, I'm not taking my chances with him anytime soon. It's bad enough Nate and Peggy are going out, and she kept her relationship a secret.

And now, I am 10,000 feet in the air, in a tiny metal box, with the three people who kidnaped me, and the madman's daughter.

I just want to be home, with my friends, and my family, and to know that I'm safe. The last time I spoke with my dad, it was a ransom call, I never even told him 'I love you'.

It wasn't until a tear hit my hand, I realized I was crying. At least I have the privacy of a closed room for a little while.

A quiet knock on my door startled me, "Come in." I whispered quietly. It's not even my room, and they still knock.

It was Nate at the door. "The plane is about to land, you should come out and buckle up."

I nodded and got off the bed to follow Nate. He knew this plane better than I did.

Shane was sitting by the window, deep in thought, Nate joined Peggy in the empty seat next to her, Jason was stretched out across two seats, so I had no other choice but to sit next to Shane.

A loud beeping noise filled the small area, _"Good afternoon everyone, the plane will be landing shortly so if you will please buckle your seatbelts, it would be greatly appreciated."_ I did what the voice asked and my seatbelt locked with a '_click'_. Shane looked towards me, with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, hi." _Someone's in a mad mood, _I thought bitterly to myself.

I kept my mouth shut, just leaned my head against the headrest, and closed my eyes.

What felt like seconds later, the plane hit the tarmac, and the pilot gave us the okay to exit the jet. Jason was in front this time, followed by Shane. Nate ushered me with his hand to go next, and Peggy was close behind me, then Nate brought up the rear.

I smiled at the familiar half cloud cover, I was so close to home, I could almost smell it.

We piled into another black car, and were on our way again.

"Mitchie, I- we are sorry we got you into this mess. But when I drop you off, you won't have to worry about seeing any of us ever again. We will be out of you life forever, and you won't have to worry about _him_ ever again." Shane said with a pained voice. I just nodded, what was I suppose to say to that?

Minutes later, we arrived at my parent's house. I guess they still wanted me protected even if they weren't around to do it.

I got out of the car with one last good-bye, and before I even took a step, they were speeding off behind me. When I turned around, the car was out of sight; forever.

I took a deep breath as I walked towards the familiar house. It never changed at all, the same color siding, the same stone walkway, the same brightly colored flowers, and the same shiny green grass. Yet, nothing's changed.

When I finally made it to the door, I sucked in another deep breath, and slowly opened the door. Once inside, and in the safe environment I know and love, I listened for my parents. Nothing, silence. Where were they?

I search the kitchen, the dining room, the lounge, the bathroom, even the hall closets. They weren't here. I walked to the living room, with no hope left at all, and that's when I saw him.

"Hello Mitchie, it's so nice to see you." He smirked, and my heart began to race.

"No." I whispered.

"Yes." He mocked, just as my world went black.

**Shane's POV**

"You're a jerk!" Peggy screamed. "You're not just any jerk, you're a really big jerk!"

"I know." I sighed. I had let Mitchie walk out of my life, and all this protecting her shit, as Jason had kindly put it, went out the window as soon as I received that text.

It was from Brown, go figure. I knew he would find us, and when he did, I vowed to have Mitchie home safe and sound in her parent's arms.

I was just about to get off the plane when the pilot gave me a cell phone, as promised from Ella. But I hadn't expected _Brown_ to text me. Turns out, Brown woke minutes after we left. But since he told Ella he was away on buisness, he didn't approach her right away.

When he finally found her, he threatened to kill Ella, and then finish each of us off, one by one, if she didn't spill and tell him where we were gone. She spilled alright! Told him every last detail, right down to 'I'm sorry I fell asleep. The boys were raised here, they were taught every trick in the book. They stole my keys, which were in my pocket. I'm sorry honey, it's my fault, don't blame them.'

She lied, every word out of her mouth was a lie. So when Brown started telling me what had happened, of course, I played along. Brown had a crush on Ella for years, so when she called him 'honey', she knew he would melt on the spot.

His last text made up my mind though. _"Shane Gray, I know how you really escaped, and I know you took my daughter, your brothers, and the girl with you. Follow my instructions, and you and your brothers will live. If you don't follow them, and trust me when I say I will find out, then you will all die a slow painful death. _

_Here are your instructions: 1. Tell Mitchie you are sorry for getting her into this mess, and that you will never see her again. _

_2. Drop Mitchie off at her parent's house, when she closes the door, you leave. No words exchanged._

_3. Bring my daughter to the nearest gas station with the excuse that you have to stop for a break, and you have to fill up the car. _

_4. When you are in the bathroom, send me a text. It MUST say: "1, 2, 3, 4, done"_

_5. I will send you directions to the nearest hotel, and you will spend the night there. _

_No exceptions, no excuses, do not text me back, and delete all messages expect the one following this one. _

_You have two hours Shane Gray, don't fuck this up. I will be watching. _

_B.C"_

I knew he was watching. I knew if I mess this up we would die. And I also knew Peggy would guess what was going on.

When we arrived at the requested hotel, she was furious. Apparently her father used to take her to this hotel all the time as a kid because she loved the large, twisty water slide.

Which is why she is calling be a jerk, and punching me in the shoulder right now. She knows everything, and because of her, Nate and Jason do too.

I don't fight back, I let her yell, and slap, and punch, and do whatever else she wants to do, because I deserve it.

When the cell phone vibrated again, Peggy grabbed it. I let her.

Peggy read the text out loud, what I didn't know was that it would change my life forever.

"Okay, here goes, _'Nate, Shane, Jason, and my beloved Peggy,' _ha, father, you make me laugh, _'I know Peggy is reading this text to you all. Like I said, I know everything. Anyways, thank you Shane for obeying my orders, and I knew you would figure it out Peggy. I have someone you would like to see. But in order to see her, Shane, you must complete one last task._

_Kill Mitchie's parents. _

_It shouldn't be too hard, there's a briefcase under the bed containing everything you will need. Be careful Peggy, and I'll see you all in three hours. Don't screw this up!'_ Uh oh." The phone slipped out of Peggy's hand, and landed on the floor with a _'thump'_. Noone moved, noone blinked. Everyone stared at the phone, with the text message still open. The only words visable were the three not of us wanted to see.

"_Kill Mitchie's parents."_

* * *

**So...**

**Should I hide, or was it worth the wait? **

**The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! **

**And those who review, will get a preview of the next chapter. Since I left you hanging with TWO POV cliffy's, I'll give you a teaser from BOTH POV's :D :D**

**I love reviews, js :)**

**Maddiee**

* * *

**Update: April 27, 2011**

**-I'm sorry for the confusion in this chapter, I never read the chapter before this one, and I continued writing this chapter the way I thought I ended the last one. Turns out, I was completely off! Jason knocked Brown out in the previous chapter, and when I posted this one, Brown was away on buisness. There's not much of a change for those who already read it, but it will make much more sense if you do!**

**P.S, I only have 2 reviews, :(, I'm working on the next chapter right now, but I want some more reviews before I post it, I know the chapters are messed up, but there's not much I can do about that. **

**Review, review, review!**


	14. Meet the Devil's Sidekick

**A/N: 2,850 words later, I give you chapter 14 :) I was writing non-stop for about 30 minutes when I realized I had almost 10 pages wrote, so I cut some out and move it to the next chapter (which will be coming later on tonight or tomorrow). **

**I know a lot of you have been waiting for this for a long time. So here it is. **

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR MY STORY! LINK IS ON PREVIOUS PAGE :)**

**Enjoy, and review :):) Reviews make me upload faster, ;)**

* * *

Mitchie's POV

I woke with a start. My body shot up, but it never got far as I felt a tug on my wrists. I let my body fall back down, defeated.

Looking around I noticed I was in a dark, cold room with no windows. It felt like I was lying on a mattress, but I could be wrong. Like I said, I can't see anything.

"Hello?" I cried weakly. My throat was so dry. How long have I been asleep?

Then it all came flooding back to me; the escape, my missing parents, _him_ kidnapping me; again. This was really happening. I thought Shane was going to protect me. He said he was going to protect me, right?

Maybe it was all too good to be true, and I was getting in over my head. This is my dead-bed, and I'm going to die by _his _hands.

Suddenly a door sung open, causing my eyes to shut tight at the brightness. When I opened them again, I came face to face with _him_, the devil himself!

"Awe Mitchie, it's such a wonderful sight to have you back here again. You know, Shane made this job too easy. He really thought he was going to get away with you, and my daughter. Little did he know, my daughter is chipped, she will never escape me, her own father? Ha, I had to laugh at their pathetic attempt, its funny really." He's dark eyes stared into mine, neither of us admitting defeat first, and looking away, I was fighting this time. With everything I got.

"You're a vile, disgusting excuse for a man!" I spat at him.

"Ha! She speaks, can you imagine that?" He reached above my head, to where my hands we locked in place, and with a flick of his wrist they were free. He unlocked my legs too, and only when he turned his back did I make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't." He yelled as I ran pass him. I felt his grip on the end of my hair, but it was long forgotten when I didn't slow down.

The door was a few feet away; I was so close I could smell freedom.

Almost there now, a few more steps. Then nothing, darkness surround the room again. But that didn't stop me from running into the object blocking the door. Only when I saw the features of the person, did I come to an abrupt halt. There standing in the door was the person I considered my 'friend' for the past couple months.

"Jason?" I gasped.

"Well, if it isn't Mitchie Torres. Surprise!" He grabbed me by the arm and turned me around. He pushed me in the middle of the room where _he_ was standing with a smirk on his face.

"You see Isabella, Jason here was the only loyal one to me since the boys started working for me. I always knew Nate had a soft spot for my daughter, and when I saw Shane's reaction with you, I knew he wouldn't do as he was told. But Jason stayed true to me, unlike the other two, and is going to assist me in certain things." Jason gripped my wrist and raised them over my head. I tried to loosen his grip, but it was firm.

"Shane should have taught you a lesson the first time he laid his eyes on you, but no, he had to fall in _love._" Shane, fell in love, with me? I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he never loved me, and he kidnapped me for crying out loud! "So now he will feel what it is like to lose the woman he loves." _He _smirked.

"Y-you're go-gonna kill m-me?" I stuttered out in shock.

A booming laugh erupted from behind me, "No you stupid girl, he means Shane will be looking for you here, while we take a little road trip." I couldn't understand what they were saying; it all became a large blur around me. I did see _him_ with a video camera, and I did feel my wrists being locked in place above my head. What happened after that is a mystery because when _he_ started talking, my world faded into black.

Shane's POV

"_Kill Mitchie's parents, kill Mitchie's parents, kill Mitchie's parents." _The message played over and over again in my head. Brown had kidnapped the girl I was falling in love with, and to get her back, I had to kill her parents. It shouldn't be a problem for me considering I watched people get killed before, but I have never done it myself. If anyone finds out about it, I'll be in jail for life, and then there will be no one to watch over my sweet girl.

Nate was sitting on the couch comforting his girlfriend because she had a disturbing dream, but she won't talk about it. Jason was gone when we woke up, there was no note, and he wouldn't answer his phone. I ignored my oldest brother's behavior and decided to check the internet for any recent news about Mitchie.

Apparently the media heard that she arrived home at 2:45 p.m. Monday, and the same night she disappeared again. Before they were playing it off as 'running away', but now they are starting to get concerned. Maybe we weren't as sneaky as we thought.

I checked several local news sites, and none had any new information. I was about to go watch a movie when a loud _'ding'_ came from my computer. Curiously I studied the screen and notice an orange blinking window at the bottom of the screen.

I clicked on it and waited. A chat screen popped up and I recognized the e-mail right away. _''_, ever since he was a little kid he wanted to be a professional birdhouse builder, and he never bother changing his personal e-mail as he grew up.

**(_Italic and underline_ words are _'typed'_ and just _italic words_ are _spoken via webcam_.)**

'_Jason! Where the hell have you been?'_

'_Shut the fuck up and listen carefully. This is not your precious brother, but I have you little girlfriend. If you ever want to hold her you better listen, and listen good.'_

'_Where is she? What have you done to her? Where is Jason?'_

'_SHUT UP! Don't make me repeat myself Shane!'_

_*Your contact has requested webcam. Accept or Decline*_

Before I had a chance to finish reading the web-cam pop-up, another screen filled my computer monitor.

'_Hello Shane, it's been a long time.'_ Brown smirked on the computer. His face filled the screen, the background was black.

Hearing Brown's voice, Peggy was next to me in an instant.

'_Dad! What have you done with Mitchie?'_

'_Don't worry about her Margret; she is none of your concern. Go back to your little boyfriend.'_

Peggy's jaws clenched hearing her father call her by her first name. No one called her that because it was chosen by her father, Peggy was chosen by her mother.

'_She is my concern, she's my best friend, let me see her now!'_ Peggy yelled at the computer screen.

'_Fine!'_ Brown shrugged then moved to the side. The site in front of us made my stomach churn. Mitchie was dangling in the middle of the room. Her arms were bound above her head, and her toes barely touched the floor. Blood was running down both her arms from her chaffed wrists. How did I know it was from the cuffs she had on her wrists? Because a few short years ago, I was in her same position.

_Flashback_

'_Gotta make it back before Brown, gotta make it back before Brown.' I chanted to myself as I ran towards the mansion I call a home. Brown had left on a business trip so I decided to escape this hellhole. How did I know that there was a wired fence closing this place in? I was only a 15 year old naive boy as Brown had kindly put it the day before. When he left this morning, I have everything ready to go, a bag on my back with food, water, and clothes to do me for a couple days. _

_Thankfully I took my cellphone, and still had service when my youngest brother Nate, texted me, 'where the hell are you? Brown is on his way home, something about the weather not cooperating so he couldn't take off. I have been looking everywhere for you man, get the hell home!' _

_I never texted him back, when I get home I'll tell him that I couldn't find my cell, and that I just got lost in the woods. I'll get rid of my back pack before I'm in sight distance of the house so no one can tell I ran away. A harmless walk, that's all it was. _

_I arrived back in my room - after climbing up the tree outside my window - with seconds to spare. I ran to the bathroom, discarded my dirty clothes and quickly got in the shower. When a loud knock came on the door, I was lid on my bed reading a book. Dirty clothes long forgot about in the bottom of my trashcan, I smiled as I yelled 'come in' to the person on the other side. _

_The door opened revealing Jason and Brown. Brown flicked his wrist at Jason, and he scurried away; Brown remained at my door. _

"_Where were you today?" He asked after closing and locking the door, then taking a seat down in the plush chair by my computer desk._

"_What do you mean, I was here all day!" I sat up in the bed, and gave him the best confused look I could manage. _

"_Ha, right! I have sources everywhere Shane, I know you ran out of the house the second I closed the door. And for that, you will pay. Did you really think you could escape that easy, did you really think I wouldn't have a secured home? How many times do you think Peggy tried to escape? I had to do something to keep my daughter safe from strangers in the outside world." By the time he was finish talking he was standing inches from me. _

"_I don't know what your talk-"_

"_The hell you don't! Sander, Barron, bring him downstairs, I don't want to see his disgusting face up here for the next week!" His two bodyguards who were standing outside the door ran in the room at hearing their name. After listening to the commands, they both grabbed me by the arms, and pulled me out of my room. The entire trip downstairs I was fighting their grip, but it didn't help, it was too tight. _

_We arrived at a large wooden door. They opened it revealing a small dark room. After pushing me in and slamming the door, they forced my wrists upwards, and locked them in place. Then they turned and left without a word. _

_I was forced to stay in that position for what felt like weeks but found out after it was only 3 days. By the time they came and unlocked me, I was in pain. I couldn't stand, I couldn't think, I couldn't feel, my arms were covered in blood from my wrists, and I smelt like sweat and urine. I was numb. The guards that placed me in that horrible room were the same ones that released me from it. _

_They carried my broken body up the many flights of stairs to my room, where they gently placed me on the bed. In an instant my youngest brother was at my side, tending to my broken body. His face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. _

_End Flashback_

I learned my lesson that night, and I never tried escaping ever again. Now to see Mitchie's terrified eyes staring back at me, it broke my heart.

"What have you done to her? Please don't hurt her, take me instead, I'll gladly go in her place." I didn't turn when I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder.

"Don't Shane, please." He saw me go through it once, and he made me promise to never go back to that room again. But this was the girl I have waited my whole life to meet, and I loved her with every part of me.

"_I'm sorry Mitchie."_ I cried. Tears flowed freely down my face. I stood from the chair and walked out of the room.

"_Shane…" _Her voice made me freeze on spot. She sounded so…broken.

I quickly turned back around to face the computer screen.

"_Shut up!" _A familiar voice screamed, but it didn't belong to Brown.

"_Please don't hurt her. I'll do anything!"_ I regretted the words the moment I spoke them. Brown's lips curled upwards, and it sent shivers through my body.

"_Anything?"_ he smirked. I nodded, mumbling a 'yes' when I realized he couldn't see me, just hear me.

"_Okay Shane, you do the task I gave you earlier, and Mitchie will be free. After you done the task take a picture and send it to me via text, just so I'll have proof. You have 24 hours Shane Grey, then I gets to have some fun with your girlfriend." _He walked over to Mitchie and grabbed her cheeks roughly in his large hand. _"Yes, her spirit will be fun to break." _With that the screen went black, and we were left looking at our reflections.

I quickly exit the room heading for the coat closet. I could hear Nate follow me.

"Where are you going?" Nate demanded.

I whirled around to come face to face with him, "You heard Brown, and if I ever want to see Mitchie again I have to do it. He gave me no other choice!"

"Shane, I'm sure there's a way to get around my father's orders." Peggy said quietly as she came to stand by Nate's side. "I'll help."

"No!" Both Nate and I shouted in unison causing Peggy to jump and cross her arms.

"Why not? I'm not a little girl anymore, I can protect myself." She argued.

"Doesn't matter, you're both not helping me. I have to do this alone." I didn't give them a chance to reply as I ran out the door. I knew they were chasing after me, and would keep following until they either gave up, or lost me.

It wasn't hard to find Mitchie's parents house. I parked the car in a path in the middle of the woods, away from eyes, but close enough to their house to watch them.

I still have no idea as to why I agreed to this. If I go though with this plan, Mitchie will hate me forever, and if I don't, I'll be killed by Brown or one of his henchmen. It was a lose - lose situation for me.

I waited in the woods behind the house. About an hour and a half later her parent's car pulled in the long driveway. I reached in my pocket to check if the weapon was still there; unfortunately it was. When they were in the safety of their home, I advanced on the house.

Plastering a fake smile on my face I knocked on the door. A short woman with brown hair opened it, and smiled.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Chad, and I am with the Smile Day foundation, would you take a few minutes to fill out a survey for me?" I said in a sweet voice, hoping she would fall for the bait. Thankfully, she did.

"Of course, come in please. Just come into the kitchen here, and have a seat." _Like putty in my hands. _

As soon as she turned her back, my hand went to my pocket and I pulled out the gun.

"You know, you're not suppose to invite strangers into your home." I smiled as she slowly turned around.

"What do you-oh my" her eyes widened as she stared at the gun and then my face.

"Kitchen, go." I pointed in the direction she was walking. Cautiously she turned and continued walking. When we reached the kitchen she ran into a man's arms, maybe her husbands, I was beyond caring at this point.

"Honey, what's – who are you?" The man asked in a shocked tone.

"I have a fully loaded gun" _Lie._ "in my hands, and _you_ are asking _me_ questions?" I laughed, emphasizing on 'you' and 'me'."

"Listen, I'm sorry, please don't hurt us. You can have anything you want; I promise we won't tell a sole!" He pleaded.

I quickly closed all the curtains in the kitchen, and turned back to Mitchie's parents who were shaking in fear.

* * *

**I'm sorry! Two cloffhangers from different points of view, after waiting for this chapter for like ever, yeah I know, I'm evil!**

**Remember, reviews make me write faster, and chapter 15 is already started, so if I get +10 reviews within the next 24 hours, expect a chapter in exactly 24 hours :):)**

**Reviews make me smile. **

**Don't forget to vote!**

**Review!**

**Vote!**

**Love you :), **

**Maddiee**


	15. Unspoken Apologies

**A/N:****Hello again my lovely readers (if I have any left) I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story, and give you a short chapter but my life has been crazy with school lately and I just didn't have a chance to write. Turns out, this chapter has been finished since December. **

**I will try to finish this story soon, but I won't be able to update again until after APRIL 21****st****. After that I'm done school for the summer. Of course I'll be working to help my parents pay for my car I'm hopefully going to get, but I'll still have time :)**

**I won't keep you from the chapter any longer, so here's chapter 15!**

_Previously:_

_"I have a fully loaded gun"_Lie_.__"In my hands, and_you_are asking_me_questions?" I laughed, emphasizing on 'you' and 'me'."_

_"Listen, I'm sorry, please don't hurt us. You can have anything you want; I promise we won't tell a sole!" He pleaded._

_I quickly closed all the curtains in the kitchen, and turned back to Mitchie's parents who were shaking in fear._

Chapter 15

"Here's the deal. I know where your daughter is, and I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing it because I _have_ to." Opening the gun, I showed them both that it was empty.

"But, you said it was fully loaded, why are you doing this? Where is our daughter?"

I sat on the counter while I got my thoughts straight. How was I to explain to my girlfriend's parents that I kidnapped her, then we fell in love, and now the man that ordered me to kidnap her has her locked away and the only way to save her is to kill them both. Yeah, this will go over well.

"I'm going to start from the beginning, but you have to let me finish before you interrupt me, understand?"

When they both nodded, I took a deep breath and started my story; all the way back to day one.

"And that's how I ended up here." I let out a sigh and looked at the floor, waiting for their reactions. What I didn't expect was two small arms wrapped around my shoulder in a motherly manner.

When I looked up, Mitchie's mom was smiling at me, her dad, on the other hand, didn't look too pleased.

"How come you're not yelling at me? I kidnapped your daughter, I was the one that failed to bring her back home, and now she's in pain god-knows-where."

"Oh honey, don't be so hard on yourself. I just want my little girl back home." She quickly whipped away a few tears that had fallen.

"I have to kill you both, it's the only way to keep her safe, but I don't want to do it. I'm not a murderer." I let my head drop into my hands.

"I have an idea." I turned towards the voice. He continued, "You need to kill us both in order to get Mitchie back, then why don't we help you fake it to look like you killed us." Her dad shrugged, and her mom nodded in agreement.

Three hours later, both of Mitchie's parents were on the kitchen floor covered in blood – Mitchie's mom had some from Halloween - and I had just hit 'send' on my phone. It looked realistic, but I prayed that Mitchie didn't see the picture.

In no time I heard the familiar vibration of my phone.

'_**Dispose the bodies. Clean up your mess. Return to the house. You have three hours.' **_

He bought it!

I smiled widely letting them know it worked, and we quickly got to work on cleaning up the kitchen, while Mitchie's mom went upstairs to pack. We had agreed that while I would 'kill' them, they would go into hiding until I had Mitchie safely back home again. Then we could expose Brown for what he really did, and he'd be sent to jail for a long time.

About an hour later I was out the door and headed back to my personal hell.

It took me forty-five minutes to drive back, but it was worth it.

I was out of the car when the door of the house opened and Jason rushed out.

"You're in for it now!" He yelled as he ran towards me.

"What do you-?"

"What the fuck do you think I mean? You let his daughter and Mitchie get away. He kept his daughter locked up for a reason." Jason sneered as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the house.

I dug my feet into the ground causing him to lose his grip. "What is the matter with you? Where is my shy brother?"

He turned back around, never looking at me. "Shane, don't you get it? Your brother was the only one that stayed true to me. How do you think I found out about everything?" Shivers ran through my body, I could feel Brown's hot breath on my neck.

"Jason, is that true? Did you turn on your family? You own _brothers_?" He nodded, still not looking me in the eyes.

"What are you fucking waiting for? Bring him in the house." Before I knew what was happening, I was being dragged towards the house again, this time by his two guards, Barron and Sanders.

"Bring him downstairs." Brown ordered.

"What? I sent you the pictures, I _killed_ Mitchie's parents! Let her go!"

"Oh my dear child, don't you learn at all? Did you really think you were going to get away that easily?"

I never replied back, it was a rhetorical question.

They proceeded to pull me through the house, and down those familiar sets of stairs, that's when I began to panic.

"No, no, please, not again, no." No matter how much I fought, their grip wouldn't fail.

Both Barron and Sanders looked back at Brown who nodded his head.

Ignoring my cries, they opened the basement door and pushed me inside. Only when I heard a familiar whimper did I look up. I wished I hadn't, because the site absolutely broke my heart. There was Mitchie, handcuffed to a bed, and a cloth in her mouth, with tears streaming down her face.

I mustered up all the energy I had left and ran towards her.

I didn't get very far before I fell flat on my face, groaning in pain when my body hit the concert floor. In my state of shock, one of the guards placed a collar around my neck with a leash attached, and the other end in Brown's hands.

"Wha-?" I began, but Brown quickly cut me off.

"Shh, don't talk." To emphasize his point Barron placed a piece of cloth in my mouth and tied it tightly. "Why should you have all the happiness? So here's the deal. You can either continue to work for me, giving me all your loyalty and trust. Or you and Mitchie can work for me, but we will own you, you'll be her –our- little lap dog, while Mitchie and I are together as a couple. What do you say?"

_He's sick. Nothing but a disgusting, vile man. _

He motioned for Barron to remove the gag. I glared at Brown while I spoke, "I hate you so fucking much. If Peggy saw you now she would fucking-"

"What a potty mouth."

"-hate you're guts. Did you want that, your only daughter to hate you! I hope she has a happy life, and when she has kids, that you never know your grandchildren."

"You think Margret and Nathan will get will get away with this? At this very moment, two of my best guards are on their way to find them, and bring them back here. They won't get away with escaping. I will kill her precious boyfriend in front of her very eyes if that's what it takes to get her to listen. You have one hour to make you decision. When I come back, if you haven't decided, then I will kill you both, a slow and painful death."

He turned to leave. "Boys, tie him up."

Barron and Sanders nodded and grabbed me, threw me on a chair and tied my hands tightly behind me.

I blocked out everything, I was going to die, Mitchie was going to die, and Nate and Peggy were going to die. Everyone I love and care for is going to suffer because of me.

Time passed and I still haven't made a decision. This would be easier if I never fell in love. I could hear Mitchie sobbing on the other side of the room, but I couldn't look at her to see the pain she was in. It broke my heart to not be able to hold her, and tell her it was going to be okay – which would be lying, because neither of us is getting out of here alive.

My head snapped towards the door when I heard hushed voices. Was Brown back already? Did Sanders and Barron come to torture me some more? When the door finally opened, my jaw fell open in shock.

"No." I whispered.

"Shane!" Nate yelled running towards me with Peggy close behind him. She ran to check on Mitchie in the corner while Nate untied my hands and feet. "Are you alright?"

Shaking my head I forced myself to look at my younger brother. "What are you doing here? If Brown returns early-"

"Yes Shane, what if I do return early?"

"Margret, Nathan, welcome home." An evil smile spread across his face as he stared at the four of us. No one moved. We were in trouble now.

**A/N: I know, I'm an evil person, but April 21****st**** will be here faster than you know and I'll continue the story then, promise! **

**Please review and give me your thoughts, I need to know if I have any readers left! **

**AND if you review you get a sneak peek of chapter 16!**


	16. I'll Fight For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock! **

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I have not updated in forever! I told my readers I would update in April and now it's December! I'm terribly sorry :( **

**But if I have any readers left, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if some of the facts are messed up, I started this story about two years ago, and I'm trying to remember where I was heading with it. **

**It's not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. There's a small amount of abuse towards the end, it's nothing to be alarmed about, but the chapters are only gonna get crazier from here on out. **

**I honestly can't remember if I said in the beginning how many parent's Mitchie had, but let's pretend that she does have a mother _and_ father. Like I said, I can't remember what I said about that, and since it's the middle of exam week, I don't have time to read through my story and find out. **

**If anyone out there would like to help me get this story back on track please let me know. Real life is getting in the way, and I don't have the time I would like to be able to write/organize my stories. **

**I'll stop with the author's note here, and let you read. See you at the bottom :)**

* * *

**Shane's POV**

I watched in shock as Peggy whipped around to face her father. "You _monster!_ You are not the father I grew up with! If mom saw you now, what do you think she would say? I wish I had to stay with her, where I was _safe_ and away from _you_!" She advanced towards him with every word, and by the time she was done her rant, she was inches from his face.

Barron and Sanders made a move to grab her but Brown held up his hand, "Margret, my beloved daughter, I would watch that mouth of yours if you knew what was good for you. I did this all for you, did you know that? This whole operation was done solely for you, and _this _is how you thank me." Brown shook his head, "No, this just won't do."

Peggy and Nate's eyes met for a moment before she returned her gaze back to her father.

"You're right, I'm sorry daddy." She lowered her head in defeat. Brown raised an eyebrow at her submission.

"Really, is that so?" He walked around his daughter, slowly, before returning to his original position, "Jason, take her to her room. Lock her in, and _don't _let her escape, understand?" Jason nodded once before grabbing Peggy's arm and pulling her towards the stairs.

When the door closed, he began speaking again. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, some people never learn, do they? But when someone is spoiled, how can you tell right from wrong?" In slow, calculated moves he walked around the chair which I was currently tied to, and then around Nate, who was being restrained by Barron and Sanders.

"Boys; they never learn." He shook his head and he continued walking.

"Now, the way I see it, you have two options here; you either continue working for me, and we forget this little escape ever happened, or I kill you both. What will it be?"

Nate wasted no time looking at me; it was clear that he was in love with Peggy, and he wasn't going to let her go that easily. With a simple nod, he lowered his head in defeat; I copied his movements, hoping Brown would take back his earlier options.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it? Barron, Sanders, bring them to their rooms. I want watch on them 24/7, understand?" They must have nodded because seconds later, Brown flicked his wrist and I was removed from the chair and pushed out of the room.

My thoughts wandered back to Mitchie who was currently still trapped in the hands of Brown.

"Barron, you don't have to do this man, just let us go and help us get out of this place. What did we ever do to you? Please, help us?" I begged, but it did no good as he continued to pull me along. When we reached my prison, I tried one last time to plead with him. "Please Barron, I have never asked anything of you before, just help us with this one thing and I swear I'll do anything to repay you."

Barron's usual hard exterior faltered for just a second, "I would, but he has my girlfriend and unborn child under surveillance; I can't risk their lives, I'm sorry." Without another word he pushed me into the room and quickly locked the door.

My fist hit the door repeatedly until I became too weak to move. It was then I let darkness take over me.

**Mitchie's POV - Before Shane's arrival**

"Mitchie, wake up." I felt someone slap my cheek repeatedly as regained conscious. When I opened my eyes I realized it was Jason who was currently standing inches from me. I instantly cringed away from the person I thought I _trusted. _

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered when he moved closer to where I was currently standing, chained to the ceiling.

"I won't hurt you," a look of pain crossed his face when he heard me speak those four little words, "you have to trust me Mitchie, I'm your friend, not your enemy."

"How can I trust you when you gave all that information to the man who stole my life from me?" It had to be him; Brown had said he was the only one that was loyal.

Jason quickly looked over his shoulder before turning back to me, "Look, I know it's going to take a lot for you to trust me again, but believe me when I say that I _always_ stuck with my brothers." He looked over his shoulder again before turning back to face me, "I'm not as loyal as you think I am, but if you could help me with one little thing, then I can end this for you, Shane, Peggy, Nate –all of us, we can all be free. But Mitchie, in order for this to work you have to listen carefully, so are you in?" I studied his features for a few minutes –he is telling the truth, he really is loyal to his brother's and not Brown. He has been playing Brown this entire time.

I nodded, "Okay I'm in, but if this goes bad I'm blaming you."

A smile spread across his face, "Deal."

"What is it you want me to do?" He didn't tell me any details, so I'm still just as confused as I was two minutes ago.

When we heard the door open he quickly mouthed, "Pretend you're asleep, just trust me."

I did as I was told and let my body hang limply, feeling the metal dig into my wrist was making it that much harder not to fight the instinct to stand on my feet.

"Ah Jason, I was wondering where you took off to. Still out cold I see?" It was Brown.

"Yes, sir, she hasn't moved since I came down. I was just picking up a few things, and then I was going to ask you about moving her to a more…comfortable position." Jasper said, he really did sound one hundred percent loyal to Brown.

"Yes, yes, those cuffs really can do some damage. Be my guest and move her to the bed. Your brothers and my _daughter_ should be here shortly; we wouldn't want them to see their dear friend in such pain now, would we?"

"Of course not, that would affect their trust." This made Brown laugh loudly, the sound echoing through the room.

"Ah, Jason, I always knew you were the most loyal out of your brothers. If only Nathan could be trusted, then maybe I would let him have a real relationship with my daughter; it's going to hurt her so much when her precious boyfriend is no longer with us." Brown sighed dramatically. I felt my hands being released but didn't get a chance to move when two strong arms lifted me bridal style and carried my somewhere.

Just as my hands and legs were bound to the bed, I felt Jason's voice close to my ear. It was so soft that I had to strain to hear him, "Wake up." When I didn't feel his body next to me, I began moving around, acting as though I was 'waking up'.

"And she wakes. Hello Mitchie, how are you feeling?" Brown asked as he hovered over me. I couldn't see Jason anywhere in the room, mostly because my view was blocked.

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Why are you doing this?"

He straightened up to his full height while never losing eye contact with me, "Still just as stubborn I see."

"What do you want? You got the money you wanted and yet I'm still stuck here in this madhouse! Just let me go, I won't tell anyone what I've witnessed, or have been through! I'll tell the media I ran away from home."

"Yes Mitchie, I got my money, but your father failed to burn down his recording company. It seems as though your lovely sister arrived home just in time to stop him. Besides, your parents are-"

A loud knock echoed through the room, and seconds later Jason came running in the room in a panic. "Shane's here."

Brown Never lost eye-contact with me, although he spoke to Jason, "Yes, I've been expecting him. Please show him in, act like the concern older brother you are and then bring him down here to join the party."

Jason never said a word as he left the room, "You know, if Nathan, Shane and Margret were half as loyal as Jason, none of you would be in this mess right now. It wasn't my intention to harm you; I just wanted my daughter to have a good singing career. With your father's company so popular, she seemed to…lose interest in the one thing she loved to do the most. As her father, I just couldn't have that for my little girl. You understand, don't you Mitchie? You understand why I did this, right?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, which honestly, I think he was. The man that kidnapped me stole me from my life and ruined my father's company, just confessed to everything he did. I didn't get time to answer the crazy man when there was a knock at the door. One of Brown's guards said something about Shane and Jason. I tried to move from my spot in the corner, but it was pointless.

When Brown left the room the guard walked towards me with something in his hand. Before I could register what he was doing, he had a cloth shoved in my mouth and tied tightly behind my head. It did no good to scream for help because the guard turned and left the room. I let my tears fall freely as I waited for Brown to come back and order my death.

Several minutes passed before I heard commotion outside the door, startling me when it burst open seconds later. When our eye's connected for a brief second, I could see the pain in them. He wasted no time running towards me only to fall flat on his face. It was only then I noticed the dog collar someone had placed around his neck, while Brown held the end of the leash tightly in his hand.

I watched the scene before me in horror, as Brown gave him his choices. I zoned out until I heard "…_while Mitchie and I are together as a couple._" I didn't know of his intentions for me, but when I heard him say those words me eyes widened in shock. _No, this can't be happening; I will never be with that man. Please Shane, save me._

My mind seem to go in shock after that, it wasn't until Nate and Peggy showed up sometime later that I realized we may all die in this place.

When Brown had ordered the guards to take Shane, Nate and Peggy away I knew I was in trouble. Brown was the only one left in the room as the door closed and locked.

"I'm really sorry you had to witness that." He pulled the chair over that Shane had just occupied and sat facing me. "If I let you out of this room, would you be a good girl and obey my every word?" Placing his elbows on his knees, he leaned closer to me. "Because if you don't, I won't hesitate to shove you back into isolation. Should you defy me again, you can kiss your life good-bye, understand?" One look at the man in front of me, and you could tell he was serious. He had enough of our 'games' and it was time for the tables to switch. He was the one in charge, not Jason, or Shane, Nate, or even Peggy. He was tired of the way this whole operation was going, and wanting to get it back on track.

I hadn't realized I didn't reply until I felt his hand snake through my hair and grabbed it in a death grip. I quickly nodded, showing I would obey him. Whether or not he was convinced he still released me from my bonds and called for a guard, who was positioned outside the door, to come take me to _my_ room.

The guard didn't hesitate to pull my hands behind my back as we followed Brown through the halls. It was as if he was purposely walking around in circles to throw me off, should I even decide to escape. When he stopped in front of a door, I was happy and scared at the same time.

Brown open the brown door and the guard pushed me inside, but before the man could close the door, Brown raised his hand.

"I will be requesting another video call with your family in two hours; I want you ready by then. Your parents learned the hard way what happens when you cross me, so it's time to show them the consequences of their actions. If you're not ready in two hours, then _you_ will face the consequences." Without another word he turned and left the room.

I glanced around the tiny space and noticed it was much like the room I had been in when I first got here, expect for the obvious big chances; tan colored wall, and the only furniture in the room was a bed and desk.

I noticed two doors adjacent to the one Brown had just exited through, and I assumed it was the bathroom and closet. I didn't know how good Brown's patience was but I wasn't waiting around to test it out. My new plan was quite simple; build Brown's trust until he gives me the freedom I need to escape. This time, I will _not_ be found.

I quickly grabbed a chance of clothes from the closet and entered the bathroom to get cleaned up. The gag had been removed sometime during the trek through the hallways causing it to rest around my neck. Untying it, I threw it in the trash next to the sink.

**0o0o0o~Her Voice~o0o0o0**

Sometime within the last two hours I had found the strength to shower, and then lid on the bed in the middle of the room. It wasn't a tiny cot like last time, no, this was a full king size bed. _How did I miss that?_ I guess Brown wanted me to be comfortable if he wanted obedience.

The door burst open when I could only assume the two hour time limit was expired. Brown walked in with Jason close behind him. I quickly sat up on the bed, moving back towards the headboard.

"Come on now Mitchie, after all we've been through, _now, _you decide it's time to be afraid." I lowered my eyes, and relaxed my shoulders. If he wanted an obedient puppy, then he will get one.

He motioned for Jason to get me off the bed, but before he had even walked half-way across the room, I was off the other side and standing in front of Brown.

"I'm sorry, for escaping, for everything. I promise to obey you and follow your commands, just please leave my family out of this. I'll teach your daughter all there is to know about singing, I swear, just don't involve my sister and parents." I could feel both of their gazes on me, but I didn't move. I kept my head down and waited for his response.

"What do you think, Jason? Should she be trusted? After all that she has put us through, should we trust her enough to teach Margret some basics of singing?" Brown asked.

"There's only one way to find out, sir." I could almost see the smirk that crossed Jason's face as he played his role perfectly.

"Hmm, I suppose there is. Grab her, and let's go." Jason wrapped his large hands around my wrists and pulled them behind my back.

We had only walked for a few short minutes when we stopped in front of another door. Brown motioned for the guard standing outside to unlock it, and when the door was opened Brown pushed it open and walked in.

"Hello Shane." Brown said as we came into full view. My head instantly snapped up as I looked for Shane. He was on the bed with a gag in his mouth and his wrists handcuffed to the headboard. "You see, this is what happens when you disobey, isn't that right Shane?" Brown said to no one in particular as he walked towards the bed.

I slowly lowered my head back down when I thought Brown was about to look.

"Our dear friend Mitchie here told us that she has surrendered. What do you think of that, lover boy?" I watched Shane's expression though my eyelashes. His eyes widened but he couldn't express his thoughts since he was currently gagged.

"Untie your brother Jason; then place Mitchie on the bed." Jason nodded and pushed me into a chair that was only feet away from where Brown stood. I didn't understand his reason for doing this, but I guess I'll find out sooner rather than later. As soon as Shane was released from his restrains he rushed to my side, pulling me into his arms.

Brown 'tsked' his actions, but didn't make a move to stop him from holding me in his arms. "I'm so sorry." I heard him whisper in my ear, over and over.

"Jason." Brown hissed, and seconds later I felt myself being ripped from Shane's embrace. Quicker than I thought possible, Jason had me secured to the bed. Shane was being restrained by two guards as Jason walked back to Brown's side.

He took several round metal objects from Brown and walked back towards me, the guards moved Shane closer, as if they were giving him a better view of what was about to happen.

Jason placed the objects on my neck, wrists, and ankles, then checked each device a second time, before returning back to Brown's side.

"It seems as though little Mitchie here is your weakness. Every time you disobey my orders, she will be the one who gets punished, not you. Watch and learn Shane, you'll be back on my side in no time." I watched as Brown pressed a button on the little remote in his hand, and within seconds I felt a horrible pain going through my body. It was like I was being electrocuted. The pain hit me so hard I couldn't breathe, nor could I speak. What felt like hours later, the objects had been switched off, and I lid on the bed motionless, panting hard as I tried to regain my breath.

"Stop, please stop, I get it, I'll obey your every command, just please don't hurt her anymore." Shane pleaded from somewhere in the room.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page. I'll give you two love birds some time alone, just know that I will be watching and listening. One wrong move and, well, you saw what would happen should you disobey me. I will be back in a half hour; it's time to call Mitchie's family again." I could only assume Brown left the room after that because I felt Shane by my side seconds later.

"Oh Mitchie, I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. If kept my feeling to myself none of this would be happening right now. I'm so sorry I failed you." He placed little kisses all over my sweaty face and hugging me close.

"Shane," I tried to speak but it only came out as a whisper, "Don't, please, don't beat yourself up over this."

"I don't deserve you Mitchie, your need someone to look out for you, and protect you, and I obviously can't do that."

"Shane?"

"Yes, Mitchie?"

"Shut up, please."

"Yes, Mitchie."

"I love you Shane Grey, and you have protected me to the best of your ability. Brown is a crazy man; don't let his bullying ways tear you down."

"I don't deserve an understanding, forgiving, loving person like you, but I love you as well." He pressed his lips to mine and didn't release until we both needed air. He wrapped a protective arm around me, and that's how Brown found us when he returned, in each other's embrace.

* * *

**So, was it worth the 9 month wait? Probably not, but I would love to hear your thoughts :)**

**I knew I have said this every chapter, and I don't follow through with it most times, but my reviewers _will_ get a look at the next chapter, promise. You will just have to wait until next week to get it. **

**I'll be finished my exams on Friday, then I'm writing a story for a local contest, but once that's finished, I'll be ready to begin writing all of my stories, until January 7th rolls around. :) **

**Be sure to review, even if it's just as simple as a smiley face. :)**


End file.
